OBLIGADOS
by Yeyet Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se ignoran en la escuela y practicamente se detestan, sin embargo, un error cometido por una borrachera, cambia sus vidas... obligandolos a permaneser juntos...
1. Chapter 1

**OBLIGADOS**

**Prologo **

En Washington existe un pueblito llamado Forks nuestra historia se centra ahí. En el pueblo hay dos familias adineradas y respetadas a las cuales la apariencia es sumamente importante, el que dirán es la base de las decisiones, los Cullen y los Swan, nunca pensaron en tener que enfrentarse a lo que la vida les deparó.

Pero me estoy adelantando, es importante presentar a estas distinguidas familias empezaré con los Cullen, el Dr. Carlisle y su encantadora esposa Esme, un matrimonio ejemplar el amor es la base de esa familia. Los dos retoños de la pareja: Alice de 17 años, una chica pequeña de cabello negro corto con las puntas apuntando para todos lados, cariñosa y obsesionada con las compras y Edward de 18, alto de cabello cobrizo, ojos color esmeralda, facciones perfectas, características que aprovechaba muy bien.

Los Swan. El hombre de negocios Charlie y su esposa Renne, un matrimonio complicado y poco amoroso, sus hijos Emmett de 19 años, era un muchacho alto y muy fuerte, cabellos negro rizado, se portaba como niño pero era muy protector con su hermana Bella de 17, era una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, ojos color chocolate timida y dependiente de su hermano. El amor en esta familia solo se demuestra entre los hermanos, rara vez los padres son afectuosos. Renne es la que decide y Charlie es el que paga cualquier capricho de su esposa.

Los jóvenes de ambas familias van juntos al instituto de Forks y coinciden en la mayoría de los eventos sociales, sin embargo, se conocen muy poco. Bella y Alice se saludan cordialmente, pero nada mas, Emmett no soporta al mujeriego de Edward, y este ultimo ve a Bella como poca cosa. Realmente sus vidas no estaban unidas hasta que los acontecimientos de esa fiesta provocaron una unión obligatoria.

* * *

**Esta es mi nuevo Fic... espero les guste**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1. La fiesta y sus consecuencias.**

Todo el instituto estaba presente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike Newton, la bebida, la música y toda la casa estaba a disposición, no adultos y no reglas, (como si las reglas fueran algún problema para los adolescentes, ja)

Mike Newton, era el ex novio de Bella, un patán que no se dignó a terminar con ella de buena manera, simplemente dejó que esa noche la sensible y frágil Isabella lo viera metiéndole mano a Jessica Stanley, por fortuna para Mike, Emmett no asistió a la fiesta, sino su rostro de niño con cabello rubio, hubiera sido destrozado por las enormes manos del hermano oso de Bella.

-Bella, ya has tomado mucho… por favor, llamaré a Jasper para que te lleve a casa- dijo una Alice muy preocupada.

Jasper Hale, muchacho de 18 años, alto rubio de ojos azules, musculoso y carismático era el amigo y guarda espaldas de Edward. Era ridículo tener un guardaespaldas en un pueblo tan pequeño, pero la mayoría de las jovencitas del pueblo tenían hermanos y/o primos que podrían hacerle daño a su hermoso rostro.

-No… eshtoy bien… voy a bailarr- dijo una muy borracha Bella.

Se tambaleó hacia la pista de baile, y comenzó a moverse sensualmente con cualquiera que se dejara, Bella se veía hermosa, trabajo de Alice que al verla llegar a la fiesta vestida bastante inapropiada, se apiadó de ella y la arregló un poco dejándola muy hermosa, y acordaron permanecer juntas en la fiesta hasta que Bella vio a Mike y Jessica y de se puso a tomar.

La mayoría de los chicos bailaban gustosos con ella pero siempre llegaba o la novia o la prima o la hermana y los separaban de la dolida y borracha Bella. Bella bailaba sola cuando un cuerpo se pegó a su espalda, a ella no le importó y siguió bailando provocativamente, frotando sus caderas en las de ese joven que ni siquiera había visto, solo miraba a Mike quien la miraba embobado, lamentando lo que acababa de perder. Bella siguió bebiendo y bailando con ese chico que, cuando la giró para que lo viera, lo reconoció de inmediato no había mujer en ese pueblo que no la estuviera envidiando en ese momento, y eso le encantó por lo que a pesar del cierto rechazo que sentía por él, siguió bailando.

Tres horas después.

-¡BELLA!- un muy preocupado Emmett gritó al entrar a la casa casi vacía de los Newton -¡¿Dónde estas Bella?!-

El grandulón se lamentaba haberla dejado ir sola y después de que se enteró de lo sucedido con el idiota de Mike se distrajo un poco para romperle la nariz al rubio, ahora buscaba a Bella por la casa, Alice le había dicho que no la había visto irse, Emmett no sabía si preocuparse más o sentirse aliviado. Subió al segundo piso y rezando por no encontrarla en ninguna de las habitaciones abrió cada puerta y la cerraba suspirando aliviado, cuando llegó a la última puerta, suspiró "_que no esté ahí y si está que esté sola" _suplicó mentalmente.

Abrió la puerta y su mayor temor se cumplió. Bella estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo la sabana solo cubría sus nalgas, obviamente estaba desnuda y a su lado había un joven a quien no podía verle la cara ya que le daba la espalda

-¡BELLA!- grito un decepcionado Emmett.

Bella se despertó sobre saltada y se agarró la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor, miró para todos lados y cuando vio al joven a su lado se sentó rápidamente tapándose con la sabana y giró al joven para verle la cara.

-¡CULLEN!... ¿Qué haces aquí?- su tono era entre confusión y miedo.

Eso fue suficiente para Emmett, al ver a su hermana tan confundida entendió que el niño de papi Edward Cullen se había aprovechado de su hermanita, la furia lo cegó y se abalanzó sobre el adormilado Edward quien un puñetazo en la cara lo despertó por completo.

-¡JASPER!- logró gritar antes de recibir otro puño.

Bella se había salido de la cama y lloraba en un rincón de la habitacion viendo como su hermano descargaba su furia. Ella no entendía nada, bueno si sabía lo que había pasado pero no lo recordaba y eso la hacia llorar más.

Jasper llegó lo más rápido que pudo y le quitó a Emmett de encima.

-¡DEFIENDETE TU SÓLO… MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- gritaba Emmett forcejando con Jasper que aunque no era tan musculoso como Emmett, tenia técnicas para inmovilizar. –TE CREES MUY HOMBRE PARA METERTE CON MI HERMANA… PERO CORRES COMO NIÑA PARA NO ENFRENTARTE A MI- Emmett estaba muy furioso.

-¿Tu hermana?- dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza, escuchó el llanto de Bella y la miró, su cara fue de sorpresa a incredibilidad -¿Yo… me acosté con ella?- preguntó de forma despectiva señalándola. Eso enfureció más a Emmett y Bella se sintió una cucaracha, Jasper negó con la cabeza y soltó a Emmett sabiendo que su jefe necesitaba su merecido.

Emmett no lo pensó dos veces y logró darle otro par de buenos puños antes de que Jasper volviera a separarlo y lo sacara de cuarto. Rápidamente, Jasper tomó la ropa de Bella y con delicadeza la ayudó a levantarse y llevarla al baño del pasillo para que se cambiara.

El camino a casa de los Swan fue en total silencio, el rosto de Bella estaba humedecido por las lágrimas tanto por no recordar lo sucedió pero sobre todo por la expresión de decepción de su hermano.

-Emmy… yo… no se- intentó disculparse Bella pero el nudo en la garganta no la dejó.

-No pasó nada Bella, vamos a olvidarlo, imagino que no te acuerdas de nada- Aunque todavía estaba enojado intentó sonar tierno. Bella negó con la cabeza. –Si no te acuerdas vamos a hacer como que nunca pasó- ella asintió.

Mientras tanto en camino a casa de los Cullen a Jasper no le fue tan bien con Edward.

-¿Qué no se supone que te pago para que esto no me pase?- dijo Edward mirándose al espejo. Tenía el labio y una ceja partida además de que un ojo se le estaba hinchando.

-Con lo ultimo que dijiste, el tipo se me soltó- mintió – no debiste decir eso.

-¿Decir qué?-

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo Jasper torciendo los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

"_Este niño si que necesita un poco de realidad en su vida, no le vendría nada mal una lección" _pensó Jasper

Los días pasaron y en el instituto aparentemente nadie se enteró de lo sucedido, Edward y Bella actuaban igual que siempre, ignorándose. Lo único que cambió fue la relación con Alice y con Jasper quien a pesar de ser empleado de los Cullen asistía a la misma escuela aunque en último año. Bella y Emmett se hicieron amigo de ellos.

Todo era como siempre hasta que un mes y medio después.

-¡NOOO!- el gritó de Bella hizo correr a Emmett hasta su habitación, la encontró de rodillas en el piso llorando sosteniendo algo en su mano que Emmett ignoró, solo corrió y abrazó a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado

-¿Qué voy a hacer Emmy?- Bella lloraba

-No entiendo… ¿Qué pasa?- la miró por todos lados para buscar alguna herida, pero cuando vio la cosa en su mano, deseó que estuviera herida en lugar de eso. Bella sostenía una prueba de embarazo que mostraba una cara sonriente. –Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien- sonó mas seguro de lo que se sentía.

-Un bebé Emmy… esto no puede estar pasando- ella continuó llorando en el pecho de su hermano, mientras Emmett pensaba en que hacer, ahora él tenía que tomar decisiones, sus padres, como siempre, no estaban en casa y sabía que de ellos Bella solo recibiría reproches y malos tratos, y eso él no lo permitiría.

Cuando Bella se quedó dormida la acostó en su cama y llamó a Alice para que la acompañara, cuando la pequeña duende llegó, él no le contó pero ella supo por su expresión que no era nada bueno.

Emmett fue al trabajo de su padre y le informó lo sucedido, como él lo esperaba, su padre llamó de todas las formas despectivas posibles a su hermana y después telefoneó a su esposa para informarle, Emmett pudo escuchar más palabras impropias de una dama, como se llamaba así misma su madre, después escuchó una palabra que lo aterró, eso si no se lo esperaba. "_¿Desheredar? Es su hija con un demonio"_ pensó Emmet furioso y dolido. Supo que su hermana no obtendría apoyo de ellos.

Como zombi salió de la oficina de su padre, escuchó una voz femenina saludándolo pero él solo levantó la mano en forma de saludo pero no miró de donde provenía ese saludo. Iba de regreso a su casa, pensando en todo lo que su hermana sufriría y le pareció injusto, dio un volantazo y se dirigió al otro extremo del pueblo. Llegó a una enorme mansión, respiró profundo y se convenció a si mismo de no ser violento, cosa difícil para el humor que tenía en esos momentos, bajó del carro y se dirigió a la puerta, llamó y cuando le abrieron la puerta todo su autocontrol desapareció.

Un muy sonriente y despreocupado Edward le abrió, cuando miró al grandulón su sonrisa desapareció al igual que su recta nariz, Emmett no soportó ver el rostro del imbécil que desgració la vida de su hermana así que le fracturó la nariz con un puñetazo. Aunque Jasper disfrutó ver a su insensible patrón sangrando por la nariz se interpuso entre él y Emmett.

-Si mi hermana va a sufrir por cargar a tu hijo… tu te harás responsable- soltó Emmett dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo muchacho?- dijo Esme, cuando Emmett la miró se tranquilizó un poco ella lo miraba de una forma que su madre nunca lo había hecho.

-Siento venir de esta forma, pero no me parece justo que mi hermana cargué sola con el problema- le dijo respetuosamente

-¿Quién me asegura que es mío?- dijo Edward con la cabeza hacia atrás sosteniendo un papel en su nariz para detener la hemorragia.

Al escuchar eso Emmet casi se le hecha encima de nuevo si no es por la mano de Esme que sostenía su brazo.

-¡CALLATE!- gritó Carlisle –algún día tus locuras te traerían consecuencias.

-Yo solo digo que no me acuerdo de nada, bien podía ya haber estado embarazada y solo me quieren culpar por el milagrito- dijo Edward

-Mira pedazo de idiota, será mejor que te calles sino me quitaré de en medio y yo mismo ayudaré a Emmett a partirte tu estúpida cara- dijo Jasper entre dientes dejando a Emmett y a la familia Cullen helada.

-¿Jasper?- dijo Carlisle

-Lo siento Carlisle, pero yo conozco a Bella y sé que ella jamás se hubiera acostado con Edward si no hubiera sido por lo borracha que estaba y estoy seguro que Edward no estaba tan borracho como para no acordarse de lo sucedido- explicó

-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!- gritó Edward

-¡BASTA!- gritó Carlisle –primero tenemos que asegurarnos que ella si esta embarazada- dijo fulminando a Edward con la mirada, suspiró y miró a Emmett -Muchacho, ¿podrías llevar a tu hermana al hospital en una hora?, nos encontraremos ahí- dijo tranquilo. Emmett asintió y salió de la casa.

Mientras en la casa de Belle ella lloraba en los brazos de Alice.

-¿Voy a ser tía?- susurró Alice para si misma reprimiendo la emoción que sentía, su amiga estaba destrozada y sabía que a su hermano eso no sería nada bueno y por lo que Emmett y Bella le habían contado de sus padres ellos tampoco la pasarían bien.

-Alice, ¿qué hago?- susurró Bella cuando dejó de llorar

-No lo sé, sabes que tienes varias opciones… pero piénsalo muy bien, no me gustaría que hicieras algo que…- no terminó de decir, ella no debía influir en la decisión.

-No Alice yo jamás acabaría con la vida de un ser indefenso- dijo Bella con una seguridad que a ella misma impresionó.

-¿Lo tendrás?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Bella asintió y su mano voló a su vientre. –yo te ayudaré, te lo prometo- dijo y puso su mano sobre la mano que Bella tenía en su vientre.

Emmett llegó y les informó lo sucedido, Bella no se sorprendió por lo de sus padres, en realidad no le importó. Pero al igual que Alice se enfureció con lo que Edward había dicho y si hasta ese entonces no lo soportaba ahora lo odiaba. Se encontraron con Carlisle en el hospital y ahí comprobaron lo que ya sabían. Bella tenia seis semanas de embarazo y Edward no podía decir nada todos sabían exactamente el día de la fiesta de Mike y las fechas concordaban. Bella y Edward serían padres.

-Bien, entonces yo te daré el dinero para que acabes con el problema- dijo Edward.

-¡Qué demonios!...- Bella no podía creerlo y se enfureció -si piensas que yo voy a ser una asesina para que el niño mimado tenga una vida tranquila, estas muy equivocado Edward Cullen- dijo su nombre como si fuera una palabrota.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, yo no te eduqué así- dijo un Carlisle decepcionado.

-Eres el rey de los cabrones- dijo Alice casi escupiéndole en la cara, nunca había estado tan decepcionada de su hermano.

-Enserio hombre, quieres que te partan la cara otra vez ¿verdad?- dijo Jasper sosteniendo a un Emmett que bufaba y forcejaba para alcanzar al imbécil.

-Mira Edward, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, yo voy a tener a _mi_ hijo con tu apoyo o sin el, solo que tienes que decidir, si me dejas sola con esto ahora jamás conocerás a tu hijo- Bella hablaba con una seguridad que nunca antes había mostrado, el saber que alguien dependía de su fortaleza la hacia sentir bien, asustada pero fuerte ella defendería con uñas y dientes a su bebé.

Edward abrió la boca pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Piénsalo bien, ahora estas asustado, pero si tomas una decisión ahora te aseguró que toda tu vida lo lamentaras- Edward asintió.

Esme sabía que su hijo pensaba dejar sola a Bella pero también sabía que su hijo deseaba tener hijos en un futuro y si no conocía a este seria desdichado toda su vida.

-Bella- llamó Carlisle –debemos hablar con tus padres. Los Swan asintieron pero se sintieron aterrados.

* * *

**¿Qué diran Renne y Charlie?, ¿Qué decidirá Edward?...**

**nos vemos en el proccimo capitulo**

**Besos**

**Yeyet**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2. Reunión y decisiones.**

Emmett fue el encargado de informar a sus padres sobre la reunión son embargo para sus padres siempre había algo mas importante que el futuro de su hija y nieto, Emmett estaba decepcionado y enfurecido con sus padres y sumamente avergonzado con los Cullen quienes se estaban portando muy bien con su hermana.

Ante todos Edward aparentaba que nada había pasado pero en su interior estaba aterrado, confundido, enojado y avergonzado, su padre no le dirigía la palabra y solo lo miraba decepcionado, no era la primera vez que Edward se metía en problemas pero nunca antes de esa magnitud. Se sentía traicionado por su hermana y por Jasper, que según él, se habían aleado con los Swan y a él lo habían abandonado.

-Se que estás pensando en lo que crees que te hicieron- dijo Esme sentándose a un lado de su hijo que estaba pensativo en el jardín.

-Se supone que ella es mi hermana y el mi amigo… deberían de estar aquí, apoyándome- se quejó

-Hijo estas perdiendo el tiempo pensando en eso, ellos apoyan a la que mas los necesita y en este cado es ella quien ya tomo una decisión, y debo decir que la admiro por eso- Edward bufó -¿tu ya decidiste?- negó con la cabeza.

-No se que hacer mamá, si digo que no estaré con el bebé, mi padre me aborrecerá y si acepto mi vida se acabará- dijo abrazando a su madre.

-No puedo decirte que hacer, solo te aconsejo que veas todos los pros y los contras de tu decisión, por mi parte no te reprocharé la decisión que tomes pero yo voy a estar con mi nieto al igual que tu padre… medítalo hijo, ahora si tu decisión afectara considerablemente tu futuro- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Edward nunca había tenido que tomar decisiones de esa magnitud, el era un niño mimado que todo obtenía fácilmente, dinero, mujeres y amigos, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la universidad. En ese momento deseaba que la desafición que tenía que tomar tuviera que ver con a que universidad iría.

Después de una semana de insistir Emmett logró que sus padres le dedicaran unas horas de su preciado tiempo al problema de Bella. Los Swan se reunieron con los Cullen es su mansión. Después de una fría presentación y un silencio incomodo Renne tomó la pablabra.

-Matrimonio- fue lo único que dijo y Emmett, Bella y Edward quien estaba en lo alto de la escalera, saltaron en quejas.

-Por dios mamá, eso es tan anticuado- dijo Emmett

-Yo no me voy a casar con esa…- Edward iba a ofender a Bella pero se quedó callado cuando vio la mirada de Emmett y de Carlisle, y sobre todo porque Jasper le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligó a que se sentara en el escalón.

-Señora, me parece que eso es algo drástico, ahora ya no es necesario que los chicos se casen- dijo un calmado Carlisle

-Lo siento doctor, esa es la condición o Isabella y su hijo se casa, o nos la llevamos de aquí, la encerramos en un convento y cuando de a luz regalamos al bastardo- dijo Charlie

_¿Bastardo? _Pensó Edward y algo en su interior se removió.

-No vuelvas a llamar a mi hijo así- dijo Bella apuntando a su padre con el dedo índice, ella jamás le había hablado así.

-Mira niña, eso será tu hijo si no te casas y ni yo ni tu padre vamos a permitir las habladurías de la gente- dijo su madre mirándola fijamente.

-Wow… ya salió su gran preocupación- dijo Emmet agitando los brazos –"nosotros los Swan jamás seremos un motivo para las habladurías de la gente"- dijo imitando a su madre. Sus padres lo fulminaron con la mirada, Bella le tomó la mano y lo miró suplicante, Emmett se calmó por su hermana.

-Mamá- dijo Bella intentando sonar tranquila –no soy la primera ni la ultima madre soltera…

-¡Jamas!... ya esta decidido, o te casas o te vas al convento- dijo su madre interrumpiéndola.

-¡¡No lo haré!!- gritó Bella levantándose de golpe.

-Lo tienes que hacer jovencita, eres menor de edad y nosotros decidimos por ti- dijo su padre levantándose del sillón para encarar a su hija.

-No me casaré- dijo decidida mirando a su padre a los ojos.

-Entonces, te vas al convento, das a luz y la cosa será regalada- dijo su padre con frialdad. Dejando a todos helados –tal vez no llegues a dar a luz, con lo torpe que eres una mala caída y la cosa se muere- dijo mas para si mismo pero todos lo escucharon.

Nadie podía creer esas palabras, cómo un padre podría decirle eso a su hija, Bella y Alice no pudieron resistir las lágrimas, el silencio inundó la casa. Carlisle y Esme estaban helados y molestos, Emmett y Jasper estaban furiosos y Edward estaba pasando por una revelación.

_¿Cosa?... ¿le dijo cosa a mi hijo?... ¿mi hijo?... es mi hijo… sí, lo es… y no lo quiero perder _la decisión fue tomada.

-Mi hijo- susurró, solo Jasper lo escuchó y sonrió a medias. Edward se levantó de golpe, haciendo que todos lo miraran y con toda la seguridad que sentía en ese momento dijo –nos casaremos-

A Emmett, Bella y Alice se les desencajó la mandíbula, Carlisle asintió satisfecho, Esme le sonrió, Jasper le demostró su aprobación dándole un apretón en el hombro y Renne y Charlie sonrieron de una manera calculadora.

-Bien, la boda será en dos semanas- dijo Renne. Tomó a su esposo de la mano y salieron de la casa.

Bella se quedó viendo a la nada y acariciando su vientre por un largo rato, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Había escuchado bien… Edward dijo que se casarían?

-Por primera vez te portas como un hombre- dijo Jasper solo para Edward

Edward solo se encogió de hombros, se sentía bien al haber logrado tomar una decisión madura, además no permitiría que esa torpe mujer pusiera en peligro la vida de _su_ hijo y mucho menos que sus padres lo regalaran como una cosa. Se sintió muy enojado tan solo con pensar en esas posibilidades.

-¡¿Dos semanas?!- gritó Alices después de una largo silencio, todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido -¿Cómo esperan que organice una gran boda en tan poco tiempo?

-¡No, Alice!- gritó Edward –solo estaremos nosotros, sus padres- dijo señalando a Emmett y Bella –estos no es un matrimonio normal no hay por que celebrar.

-¡Edward!- Esme lo reprendió

-No Esme, Edward tiene razón… nosotros solo seremos un matrimonio ante los demás- dijo Bella –Edward gracias por…- dijo mirándolo pero él extendió su mano para detenerla.

-No lo hago por ti, no voy a permitir que tu torpeza ponga en peligro a _mi_ hijo, estará mas seguro si te mantengo vigilada… tu y tus padres son un peligro para _mi_ hijo- dijo con frialdad, y enfatizando en la palabra mi.

Bella se sintió ofendida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se resistió a dejarlas salir.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Emmett entre dientes.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, si no vas a decir nada bueno mejor quédate callado- dijo Alice muy molesta. Todos miraban a Edward negando con la cabeza.

-Das un paso hacia adelante y retrocedes tres- le susurró Jasper desepcionado

-Cierra la boca- dijo Edward entre dientes y se encaminó a su habitación.

La decisión estaba tomada, Bella y Edward se casarían, ninguno de los dos quería una gran boda, solo se casarían por el civil y no habría celebración, Alice se encargaría de todo, ella se ofreció sabiendo que ni su hermano ni Bella harían un buen trabajo.

Las vacaciones de verano empezarían en tres semanas por lo que solo tenían que fingir en el instituto una semana después de la boda que nada pasaba y después de eso Bella se iría a vivir a la casa de los Cullen, Bella pediría un año de permiso por obvias razones. Emmett se resistía a tener lejos a su hermanita pero no podía hacer mucho sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo porque Alice y Jasper estarían con ella y sabía que Carlisle y Esme la cuidarían muy bien.

* * *

**Dificil desicion la de Edward ¿no?... ¿qué opinan de su actitud?**

**¿Qué opinan de Renne y Charlie?**

**nos leemos luego**

**Besos**

**Yeyet**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3. Tan solo dos semanas**

Bella trataba de asimilar todo lo que su vida había cambiado en una semana y lo mucho más que cambiaría en dos semanas cuando dejaría de ser Isabella Swan para convertirse en Bella Cullen, ella no era tonta y no se hacia falsas ilusiones sobre su próximo matrimonio, de lo único que estaba segura sobre eso era que sería un verdadero infierno para ella y para Edward, tal ve hubiera sido mas llevadero si por lo menos se agradaran, pero ni a eso llegaban. Mientras pensaba en lo aterrador que sería su vida, Bella estaba acostada en su cama acariciándose el vientre inconscientemente.

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo Emmett acostándose a lado de ella

-No estoy segura- contestó sin dejar de mirar su mano que acariciaba su vientre –él no tiene nada de culpa y será él que mas sufra- dijo con mucha tristeza

-Es un bebé amado, no solo por ti, yo también lo quiero- dijo poniendo la mano sobre la de su hermana

-¿En verdad Emmy?- dijo mirando a su hermana

-Claro, enana, tal vez no llegó de la manera correcta, pero es tu hijo y mi sobrino consentido… además estoy seguro que Alice y Jasper también lo quieres- dijo sonriendo

-Carlisle y Esme también- dijo ella sonriendo hacia su vientre todavía plano.

-Lo ves, él no sufrirá, tiene mucha gente que lo quiere- dijo Emmett abrazando a su hermana

-Emmett… ¿tu crees que su padre lo quiera?- preguntó mirando los ojos de su hermano, aunque sabía que él no le mentiría le gustaba mirar esos ojos llenos de sinceridad.

-Creo que sí… aunque desprecio a ese pedazo de basura, debo admitir que cuando llamó suyo al bebé, se notó que en realidad lo quiere-

-Pero no quiere a la madre y ella no lo quiere a él… mi pobre bebé nunca tendrá una familia normal- dijo derramando una lagrima.

-Tal vez no tendrá una familia donde sus padres se amen, pero tendrá un tío que ama a su mamá con todo su corazón- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero Emmy, no sé que haría sin ti-

-No hermana, yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, bueno ahora no sabría que hacer sin ustedes- concluyó abrazando a su hermana con su característico abrazo de oso.

En el instituto Edward actuaba como de costumbre se juntaba con sus "amigos", bromeaba y continuaba coqueteando con cualquiera que tuviera senos y vagina (ok, eso sonó feo pero así era Edward), a pesar de que intentaba que todo siguiera igual por lo menos hasta que salieran de vacaciones, Edward constantemente miraba a Bella y en repetidas ocasiones hacia ademan de levantarse de su silla cuando ella tropezaba o cometía alguna de sus características torpezas, pero él solo miraba el vientre de ella rogando por que su bebé estuviera bien.

_Maldita sea Bella, quédate sentada… está mujer va a terminar haciéndole daño a mi hijo _pensó cuando Bella caminó hacia el bote de basura y se tropezó con… nada.

Edward no solo miraba a Bella también miraba a su hermana y a Jasper quienes habían dejado de sentarse en la misma mesa que él para sentarse con los Swan y sus amigos, a pesar de que Edward estaba rodeado por muchos "amigos" se sentía solo y extrañaba los regaños de Alice y Jasper, varias veces estuvo tentado de ir a hablar con ellos pero la sola idea de acercarse a Bella y no poder gritarle que dejara de poner en peligro a su bebé sin recibir un puñetazo por parte de Emmett y probablemente de Jasper, lo desanimaba de sus intenciones de acercarse.

Bella había descubierto varias veces que Edward la miraba, bueno no precisamente a ella, la mirada de Edward era siempre sobre su vientre y siempre muy intensa como si quisiera ver a través de su piel, que el padre de su hijo la mirara la hacia mas torpe de lo normal varias veces se tropezó y tiró cosas.

Emmett, si antes era el protector de Bella, ahora se había convertido en su sombra, iba con ella a todos lados, la esperaba fuera de su salón y del baño, mantenía mucha atención a cualquier chisme por si acaso alguien hablaba sobre su hermana. Emmett debería estar en el mismo año que Jasper pero este decidió perder un año para poder estar con su hermana, graduarse juntos e ir a la misma universidad, solo se tenían el uno al otro, si Bella era dependiente de él, Emmett no veía su existencia sin ella. Cuando veía a Bella acariciando su vientre y sonriendo, no podía evitar sentirse celoso, ahora ella tenía otra persona por la que no podría vivir y se sentía un poco reemplazado.

Alice estaba feliz y atareada, siempre le habían gustado los niños y sabía que su sobrino calmaría las locuras de su hermano además de que haría feliz a sus padres. El tema de la boda la tenía mas acelerada que de costumbre, por lo que Jasper le pidió a su hermana gemela que ayudara a la pobre duende que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar por el estrés.

Rosalie Hale, es una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules con un cuerpo espectacular, ella dejó la escuela para convertirse en actriz y modelo, lo ultimo era a lo que se dedicaba en esos momentos, ella y Alice habían sido amigas desde niñas y compartían la misma locura por las compras y la moda, ella sería la prefecta aleada para arreglar una boda en dos semanas. Alice le había contado la historia a Rose y ella estaba de lado de Bella como todos, estaba ansiosa por conocerla pero por una razón o por otra no podría hacerlo hasta la "feliz boda" (nótese el sarcasmo)

Jasper por su lado, estaba tranquilo, él y Esme eran los únicos que sabían el amor que Edward sentía por su bebé y estaba seguro que a la larga él y Bella se llevarían mejor, no metería las manos al fuego asegurando que se enamorarían, pero tal vez llegaran a verse como amigos. Y estaba muy feliz por tener a su hermana cerca, quien le había asegurado que no tendría que irse por algún trabajo hasta después de las vacaciones.

Carlisle y Esme estaban ansiosos por la llegada de su nieto, ellos al igual que Alice tenían mucha esperanza en que el bebé haría cambiar a Edward, sin embargo, temían que Bella no fuera feliz y terminara llevándose al pequeño, y siendo sinceros no la culparían, Edward había sido cruel con ella y eso nadie lo aguantaría mucho tiempo.

Renne y Charlie… humm… bueno, ellos solo se habían comprado un atuendo para la boda y seguían sin hablar con sus hijos… lindos padres ¿no?

**

* * *

**

**Aqui esta otro capitulo... espero les haya gustado**

**pronto terminare mi otro Fic y despues de eso este será actualizado mas seguido... lo prometo**

**Gracias por leerme**

**Dejen sus opiniones**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	5. Capitulo 4

**La espera ha terminado, ahora si toda mi atencion y creatividad estan para este fic... drama, drama y mas drama... espero les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. La Boda**

Bella estaba en su habitación, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, su mano su vientre inconscientemente, Alice le había puesto un vestido color hueso que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, mostraba sus pantorrillas, su cabello caía en ligeras ondas sobre su espalda, su maquillaje era ligero pero la hacía ver muy diferente. Si no fuera que la imagen en el espejo acariciaba su vientre igual que ella, juraría que estaba viendo a otra mujer, una más hermosa.

-¡Wow!, estas… preciosa- dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación

Bella solo suspiró.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó poniendo sus enormes manos sobre los hombros de su hermana.

Bella lo miró a través del espejo, forzó una sonrisa, que salió como una mueca, asintió

-Lo haré por ti- dijo Bella, mirando su vientre, suspiró de nuevo y se giró hacia su hermano.

-Vamos- dijo y ambos se dirigieron, hacia la nueva vida de Bella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward estaba en su habitación recostado en el sillón mirando el techo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, los tres primeros botones estaban desabotonados y su cabello cobrizo, como siempre despeinado. Aun con esa expresión de melancolía, se veía hermoso.

El joven recordaba los momentos de diversión que había tenido antes que todo eso pasara, las fiestas, el instituto, las pocas responsabilidades, las mujeres, sobre todo las mujeres. Todos esos pensamientos eran para evitar pensar que su vida estaba a punto de transformarse, no soportaba pensar que tendría que ver a Bella todos los días y que su vida sería muy aburrida, no mas fiestas, su padre le dijo que se tendría que comportar como un verdadero padre y esposo, trabajaría y él se encargaría de los que Bella y el bebé necesitaran. Para Edward no era problema encargarse de lo necesario para su hijo, pero no entendía porque también encargarse de Bella.

"_Ella será tu esposa y como tal debes respetarla, nada de mujeres"_ fue lo que Carlisle le dijo y fue lo que mas le aterró, a partir de esa tarde él viviría en abstinencia, porque no estaba dispuesto a cumplir como esposo de esa manera, le causaba escalofríos pensar en volver a acostarse con ella. Todavía no podía creer que la hubiera deseado el día de la fiesta, porque aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, la deseó desde que la vio salir del baño acompañada por Alice, Bella se veía hermosa y cuando la vio bailar, no pudo resistir no estar cerca de ella, pero eso él jamás lo confesaría.

Jasper estaba recargado en una de las paredes, observándolo, sabía que su amigo y jefe pasaba por un momento que la mayoría de los hombres pasan un momento como ese, pero que para Edward era más difícil.

-Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar- dijo Jasper

-¿Y por qué me siento como si estuviera a punto de entrar a la cárcel?- dijo Edward sin despegar la mirada del techo

Jasper se encogió de hombros –Creo que la mayoría de los hombres que están a punto de casarse pasan por ese sentimiento-

-Sí, pero por lo menos ello tienen el consuelo de que estarán con la mujer que aman, en cambio yo…- negó con la cabeza

-¡Vamos hombre!, tendrás un hijo y si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer a Bella, veras lo maravillosa que es- dijo Jasper acercándose a su deprimido amigo

-Eso no pasará, ella solo es… una cuna- dijo Edward con frialdad

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- gritó Alice entrando a la habitación. Edward la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada amenazándolo con el puño, Jasper alcanzó a detenerla. –ERES UN IDIOTA EDWARD CULLEN- dijo saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta a su espalda.

-Enserio hombre, quieres que te maten ¿verdad?- dijo Jasper viéndolo con una ceja elevada.

-Yo soy su hermano, ¿por qué no me defiende a mi de esa manera?- dijo Edward escondiendo su cara entre las manos

-Por la única razón que tu eres el que habla de esa manera, Bella, quien tendría muchas razones para despotricar contra ti, no lo hace, es mas, evita que Alice o Emmett hablen mal de ti- dijo el guardaespaldas poniendo una mano en el hombro de Edward

-¿Enserio?... ¿Por qué ella haría eso?- dijo Edward mirando a Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella no es lo que tú piensas-

-¡VAMONOS IDIOTA!- gritó Alice – no voy a permitir que dejes esperando a Bella.

El idiota, digo Edward bufó y pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermana, quien desde que se enteró que sería tía, comenzó a ignorarlo, rara vez le dirigía la palabra. Edward recordaba los cariños de Alice, sus regaños cuando lo veía regresar de una noche con alguna de sus conquistas, también anhelaba las peleas absurdas y las bromas entre ellos, pero todo ese cariño, ahora Alice se lo dedicaba solo a Bella. Eso solo hacía que Edward despreciara más a Bella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los Cullen y los Hale estaban en el registro civil, Carlisle y Esme hablaban con el juez, Jasper y Rosalie observaban a los hermanos Cullen, Alice caminaba de un lado a otro con el celular en la mano, cada dos minutos marcaba al numero de Bella, pero siempre sonaba ocupado, Edward estaba sentado con los codos en las rodillas, la cabeza gacha y paresia que se quería destrozar las manos de lo tanto que se las estrujaba.

Los Swan tenían media hora de retraso. A los primeros diez minutos, Edward se sintió esperanzado con la idea de que Bella no llegaría y él no tendría que casarse; a los 20 minutos de espera, Edward recordó la razón por la que tenía que casarse y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él.

_¿Sus papás se los habrán llevado?, ¿No conoceré a mi hijo?... ¡maldición ¿dónde demonios están?! _Pensaba aterrado.

Estaba tan alterado que comenzó a gritarle a Alice para que localizara a los Swan, Esme logró calmarlo con su característico tono maternal. Ahora, después de treinta minutos de espera, Edward trataba de controlar sus nervios apretándose las manos con fuerza ya que casi se fractura el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar de tan fuerte que lo apretaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto.

Bella y Emmett estaban en la oficina de su padre, esperando a que él y su mamá, salieran de hablar con su abogado, Bella marcaba cada dos minutos al celular de Alice pero siempre la línea estaba ocupada, ella estaba muy nerviosa, temía que Edward se enfadaría por que lo estuviera haciendo esperar, y decidiría no casarse, lo que significaría que ella y su bebé irían a parar a un convento y su hijo sería dado en adopción. Emmett tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta de la oficina de su papá, ninguno de los dos sabía porque sus padres necesitaban hablar con un abogado.

-Vámonos Emmy, ya es tarde- dijo Bella a los diez minutos de haberse retrasado a llegar al registro civil.

-No podemos, necesitas la firma de nuestros padres para poder casarte, todavía eres menor de edad- dijo Emmett sin despegar la oreja de la puerta

-No querrá casarse- dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta, con las dos manos en su vientre. A ella no le importaba casarse con Edward, ella prefería no hacerlo, pero haría lo que fuera para proteger a su bebé.

A los veinte minutos de retraso, comenzó a ponerse histérica, le gritó a sus padres que se apuraran; se estaba hiperventilando cuando Emmett la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una silla para sentarla en su regazo, le dibujó círculos en la espalda con la palma de la mano y le tarareó una nana, poco a poco se calmó, Emmett siempre hacía eso cuando su hermana se alteraba.

A la media hora de retraso, sus padres salieron de la oficina muy sonrientes junto con el abogado, quien fue el único que los miró y les dedico una sonrisa. Bella y Emmett siguieron a sus padres sin decir nada, pero les parecía extraño que el abogado los siguiera en su auto hasta el registro civil.

Cuando llegaron Alice los esperaba en la entrada, rápidamente se dedicó a retocar el maquillaje de Bella. Emmett y sus padres entraron al registro civil para firmar la autorización para que Bella se casara. Cuando Bella entró, sus padres, Emmett y el abogado hablaban con los padres de Edward quienes tenían una expresión extraña, Jasper la saludó con un beso en la mejilla le dijo lo hermosa que se veía y le presento a su hermana Rose, Bella no prestaba mucha atención ya que esta solo estaba en Edward, quien la miraba de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Edward exhaló con alivio cuando vio entrar a los Swan, estaba a punto de ir a ver porque sus padres tenían esa expresión pero se detuvo cuando vio entrar a Bella, ella se veía hermosa y su belleza se intensificó cuando sus miradas se encontraron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, por un segundo se dijo a si mismo que ese matrimonio no sería tan malo. Edward estuvo a punto de hacer algo que nunca pensó dedicarle a ella, él le iba a sonreír con sinceridad pero en eso…

-¡¿Toda la herencia de mi hijo?!- casi gritó Carlisle, pero era demasiado educado para armar semejante espectáculo. La mirada maravillada que Edward le dedicaba a Bella se transformó en reproche y casi asesina.

-Sí, si el matrimonio no dura mínimo tres años, todo lo que le corresponde a Edward pasará a manos de Bella- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Jamás!- gritó Edward.

Bella no entendía nada, también había escuchado, pero no podía reacciona, la mirada asesina que Edward le mandaba la mantenía paralizada y por alguna razón se sentía muy dolida, ella prefería mil veces las miradas de desprecio que él siempre le dedicaba, que esa llena de odio.

Por la cabeza de Edward solo había una idea, él creía que Bella lo había planeado todo, creía que lo había engatusado para que él se acostara con ella y poderle quitar todo su dinero. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de ser amable con ella, con esa bruja, que solo buscaba su dinero.

Emmett estaba furioso, nunca creyó que sus padres se atrevieran a eso, él al igual que su hermana habían pensado que el matrimonio solo durara hasta la mayoría de edad de Bella o un poco menos, ya que al momento de casarse sus padres perdían todos sus derechos sobre ella, pero al parecer sus padres habían analizado las cosas de una manera bastante maléfica.

Carlisle y Esme, por un momento pensaron lo mismo que Edward, pero al ver la expresión de los hermanos Swan, comprendieron que ellos no tenían nada que ver con eso, pero al igual que ellos habían pensado en que ese matrimonio solo durara unos meses, lo suficiente para que los viejos Swan no pudieran hacerle daño a Bella y a su nieto.

Charlie y René, estaban muy satisfechos, el negocio de la familia no iba bien por los malos manejos de Charlie gracias a los caprichos de René, y cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Bella, la idea llegó rápidamente a su mente, sabían que Bella y los Cullen, siendo una familia tan unida y amorosa, jamás permitirían que Bella y la cosa se fueran de Forks, después de que Edward aceptó el matrimonio, solo necesitaban de un abogado para hacer el contrato. Estaban seguros que Edward no soportaría tantos años a la torpe e insignificante Bella y de esa manera todo el dinero pararía a su hija que siendo la tonta que ellos creían que era, sería fácil que ellos se apoderaran de esa fortuna.

-Si no firmas, no hay boda y sabes lo que eso significa muchacho- dijo René mirando a Edward, quien no dejaba de asesinar a Bella con la mirada

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN HACER ESTO?!- estalló Emmett.

Jasper le puso una mano en el hombro viendo las intenciones del grandulón de hacer una locura y atacar a alguno de sus padres, que aunque Jasper también había tenido ese pensamiento, sabía que no era correcto que Emmett lograra su cometido. Monstruos o no ellos eran sus padres.

Bella dejó salir unas gruesas lagrimas, Alice la abrazó y Rose se unió a ellas, no conocía a Bella, pero estaba segura que ella no había tenido nada que ver con eso, en realidad todos creían eso, bueno, casi todos, Edward estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y dejar que Bella se enfrentara a su problema sola, pero en eso Alice y Rose pusieron una mano en el vientre de Bella haciendo que sus ojos se separaran del rostro de Bella y vieran su vientre. _Es tu hijo, no puedes abandonarlo así _se dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al abogado de los Swan, le arrebató el contrato y lo firmó.

Todos reaccionaron ante la acción de Edward. Jasper asintió, Esme sonrió orgullosa de su hijo, Carlisle golpeó en signo de aprobación el hombro de su hijo, Emmett lo miró agradecido por un segundo después asesinó a sus padres con la mirada, quienes sonreían con satisfacción, Rose le sonrió amistosamente, Alice no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, conocía muy bien a su hermano y la mirada que él tenía la conocía muy bien y sabía que eso no era nada bueno, Bella lo miró confundida y agradecida al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas seguían húmedas por el llanto.

La ceremonia fue peor que un velorio, ya que en estos por lo menos había algunas sonrisas para hacer sentir bien al dolido, pero en este caso, nadie sonreía, los únicos que podrían hacerlo, se limitaron a firmar la autorización e irse, Emmett estaba seguro que sus padres se habían ido a celebrar su triunfo y en ese momento deseó que él y su hermana fueran huérfano, aunque en realidad siempre habían vivido como tal, sus padres parecían mas, personas que mandaban dinero a un orfanato para limpiar un poco su conciencia.

Edward y Bella, nunca se miraron, dijeron lo que el juez les pidió decir, firmaron lo que tenían que firmar y eso fue todo, ni siquiera una sonrisa fingida para hacer creer al juez que estaban felices. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, los demás no sabían que hacer, felicitarlos no era lo adecuado y no hacer nada era peor, por lo que solo se limitaron a darles un abrazo en signo de apoyo.

-Suerte muchachos- dijo el juez cuando se retiraban, Edward y Bella asintieron.

-¿Suerte?- dijo el asistente del Juez, cuando estuvieron solos –nunca había dicho eso antes, siempre es un "felicidades"

-¿No te diste cuenta?- dijo el Juez mirando la puerta por donde los recién casados habían salido –si normalmente el matrimonio es difícil, imagina como será para esos jóvenes que se casaron obligados-

-Y todo esto por el dinero- dijo el asistente negando con la cabeza

-Tengo mucha experiencia en esto y te aseguro que esos jóvenes no piensan en el dinero, sin embargo ese maldito contrato ha eliminado la oportunidad de que ellos se entendieran- dijo el juez deseando con todo su corazón que esos chicos tuvieran suerte, porque la necesitarían y mucho.

Alice y Rose se fueron con Emmett y Bella. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los hermanos, Bella subió a su habitación acompañada de Alice, necesitaba dormir y olvidar por unas horas lo sucedido en su boda.

Rose y Emmett estaban incómodos, ninguno sabía que decir, no se conocían muy bien y ninguno de los dos creía correcto, que en esas circunstancias se coquetearan el uno al otro, ya que desde la primera vez que se vieron, la atracción física fue enorme. Durante el resto del día se limitaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia pero que en realidad les daba mucha información conociéndose más, ambos sabían que eran el uno para el otro y que no tardarían mucho en confesarse lo mucho que se gustaban, sin embargo, Emmett no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su hermana por pasar tiempo con una novia.

-Es una bruja, una aprovechada, una… una… ¡aaagggg!- despotricaba Edward contra Bella. Él estaba convencido que todo había sido idea de ella.

-Edward, no creo que…- empezó Jasper, pero Edward no lo escuchó, continuó maldiciendo y aventando cosas de su habitación.

-Tres años, tres… malditos… ¡años!- dijo Edward furioso –aunque lo logre, esa se quedará con la mitad de lo mío… ¡Aaaaaagggg!... TE ODIO ISABELLA SWAN ¡TE ODIO!- le gritó a la ventana con todas sus fuerzas, se dejó caer en el suelo y se prometió a si mismo que haría de esos tres años un infierno para esa zorra.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?**

**No, no, no, ese matrimonio será muy dificil y Edward se asegurará de eso...**

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado... trataré de actualizar pronto... pero es final de año escolar y tengo mucho trabajo, pero ya saben la inspiracion llega de pronto...**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5. El inicio**

**10 semanas de embarazo**

La ultima semana de clases ya había terminado, ninguno de los estudiantes del instituto se enteró del matrimonio de Bella y Edward, y no tenían motivo para darse cuenta, los ahora esposos seguían ignorándose y Alice, Jaseper y Emmett, jamás comentaron nada, por lo que el plan seguía su marcha, los estudiantes de Forks se enterarían del matrimonio y del embarazo hasta después de las vacaciones. Bueno si es que Edward no cambiaba de opinión.

Aunque todo aparentaba seguir igual, Bella se sentía temerosa, una y otra vez la mirada asesina que Edward le había dedicado en día de la boda, pasaba por su mente, tenía miedo de llegar a la mansión Cullen, aunque sabía que sus ahora suegros, cuñada y los hermanos Hale, la apoyaban, la sola idea de que Edward ahora la odiaba la hacia estremecer y no estaba segura de si ese estremecimiento se debía al miedo o a otra cosa.

El día de mudarse había llegado, Bella con la ayuda de Alice, había empacado _casi_ todas sus cosas, ya que Alice, sin que Bella se diera cuenta, llevó gran parte de su ropa a un asilo y un orfanato, ya que ella se había encargado de comprarle un nuevo guardarropa.

-Podemos regresar a casa- le dijo Emmett a Bella. Ambos llevaban quince minutos enfrente de la mansión Cullen, encerrados en el Jeep.

-No, solo dame unos minutos- dijo Bella con la vista perdida y sus manos en el vientre. Ella se repetía una y otra vez la razón por la que estaba a punto de complicarse la vida, ya que para ella estar embarazada no era ninguna complicación la verdadera complicación era vivir con Edward.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó Esme a Jasper. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir por ellos?, ya pasó media hora- dijo Rose a su hermano.

-Hay que darles tiempo, esto no es nada fácil para ella, y tampoco para Edward- contestó Jasper y apartó a su hermana de la ventana

-¿Alguien me podría decir donde esta el inútil de mi hermano?- dijo Alice bajando las escaleras.

Jasper la miró y le sonrió como siempre que la veía, la dundecillo correspondió a la sonrisa y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, Rose notó eso y soltó una risita tonta que provocó que Alice la fulminara con la mirada de lo cual, Jasper no se dio cuenta.

-¿Y bien, alguien me va a decir?- insistió Alice, amenazando con la mirada a Rose para que dejara de reírse.

-No lo sabemos, no está en su habitación y ni siquiera desayunó- contestó Esme –Jasper ¿estas seguro que no sabes donde está?- Jasper abrió la boca para contestar pero en eso sonó el timbre, Alice corrió a abrir.

Bella y Emmett entraron a la mansión cargados con algunas maletas de ella, cuando Emmett y Rose se vieron, ahora fue el turno de Alice de reírse entre dientes, Bella notó algo extraño en la expresión apenada de su hermano, pero estaba tan nerviosa que lo dejó pasar.

Carlisle y Esme le dieron a Bella una feliz bienvenida, Alice y Rose la llevaron hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba su habitación, mientras Emmett y Jasper bajaban del Jeep las demás cosas.

-Espero que te guste, mamá se encargó de la decoración y yo de tu armario- dijo Alice cuando llegaron al tercer piso, Bella sonrió ante lo hecho por Esme, pero frunció el ceño cuando supo quien se había encargado de su armario.

En el tercer piso había tres puertas blancas, una al final del pasillo y las otras dos una enfrente de la otra, Alice la llevó a la puerta de la izquierda. Era una habitación muy amplia y con un excelente gusto en la decoración, a Bella le sorprendió que Esme hubiera sabido exactamente el color y el tipo de decoración que a ella le gustaba, estaba maravillada, observaba todo con detalle y tenía una sonrisa, aunque algo débil, bastante sincera, pero esta sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el armario, este era mas grande que su antigua habitación y no pudo reconocer ninguna prenda que había ahí.

-Alice- dijo Bella en tono de reproche con las manos en la cadera.

-Nada de Alice, vas a empezar una nueva vida y eso incluye nueva ropa- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa, en eso entraron los chicos con las cosas que faltaban de Bella.

-Bella, ¿porque están tas ligeras estas maletas?- dijo Emmett, jugando sin ningún esfuerzo con las cuatro maletas que llevaba, en cambio, Jasper estaba jadeando por aire después que dejó en el piso las dos cajas que había cargado desde el Jeep.

-Que extraño, yo las había llenado- dijo Bella y tomó una de las maletas, cuando la abrió, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Alice, la cual ya había salido corriendo de la habitación.

-¡ALICE!... ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!- gritaba Bella al tiempo que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, Emmett iba pisándole los talones, temeroso de que la torpeza de Bella la hiciera tropezar con algo de ese hermoso piso liso.

-Valla, ya llegaste- dijo Edward en tono aburrido, él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo a Bella con su habitual desprecio, quien junto a su hermano se quedó paralizada en el inicio de la escalera, aun así, Bella se sintió aliviada de notar que Edward no le dedicaba esa mirada asesina de antes.

-Sí, ya llegó, ¿Algún problema?- lo retó Emmett, poniéndose enfrente de su hermana.

-Si vieras cuantos problemas hay con eso- dijo Edward levantándose para enfrentar a Emmett, Jasper lo interceptó antes de que el hermano oso pusiera su poderoso puño en la nariz de Edward, otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Carlisle, quien salía de la cocina junto con Esme y Alice. Esta ultima al notar la tensión del momento se acercó a Bella y junto con Rose, quien habia bajado junto a Jasper, la acompañaron a uno de los sillones.

-No pasa nada papá, solo quería saludar a nuestra nueva inquilina- dijo Edward sin dejar de fulminar a Emmett con los ojos, quien tenía los puños apretados, obligándose a si mismo a cumplir la promesa que minutos antes de entrar a la mansión le había hecho a su hermana. _"No mas peleas, no me lo hagas mas difícil, por favor" _había pedido Bella y Emmett lo cumpliría aunque eso le costara desgarrarse los nudillos de tanta fuerza que ponía en sus puños para controlare.

-Mira niño- empezó Emmett intentado ser cortes –esto no es fácil para mi hermana, así que no le has las cosas mas difíciles.

Edward soltó una risa burlona.

-Por favor… ¿Difícil para ella?...- dijo señalándola sin dejar de mirar a Emmett, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, eso ojos que siempre lo hacían dudar –Si esto es lo que buscaba, por donde lo veas, ella gana… lo único que quiere es mi dinero- acusó

-¡No!- se levantó Bella de golpe con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas –Yo, no…- pero no pudo terminar, la mirada asesina que nuevamente regresó a los ojos de Edward cuando la vio, le nubló la mente y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Edward!- reprendió Carlisle

-Todos se tragan su actuación de inocente, pero yo no me lo creo- dijo Edward con odio en su voz. Bella comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-¡Ya basta Edward!- dijo Esme con severidad, eso le sorprendió a todos, ella siempre hablaba con calma y en tono maternal sobre todo a Edward, este, como siempre, desde que la conoció, culpó a Bella por la forma en la que su madre le habló.

Bella comenzó a agitarse y a llorar con desesperación y le era difícil respirar

-¡Papá!- llamó Alice asustada, al ver la desesperación de Bella.

Carlisle se apresuró pero Emmett fue mas rápido, empujó a Edward para quitarlo de su camino y llegar a su hermana. La tomó en brazos y comenzó a tararear su nana mientras la llevaba al jardín, ahí se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol con Bella en su regazo, no dejó de tararear y dibujar círculos en la espalda de su hermana hasta que se calmó.

Edward por primera vez sintió un poco de preocupación cuando vio a Bella en brazos de su hermano, pero no lo demostró, subió a su habitación y desde ahí observó a Emmett tranquilizar a su hermana, no se apartó de la ventana hasta que ella no dejó de llorar. Él no entendía porque había hecho eso, él la odiaba, ella era una aprovechada, pero al mismo tiempo quería protegerla, se convenció a si mismo que era por su bebé, pero muy en su interior supo que en esa ocasión solo se preocupó por ella y se odió por haber sido el culpable del ataque de nervios de Bella.

Cuando Bella se calmó, Rosalie y Esme la acompañaron a su habitación para que descansara. Emmett les explicó a Carlisle, Jasper y Alice que su hermana sufre de los nervios y tiende a alterarse de esa forma y que una forma rápida de calmarla es abrazarla y tararearle la nana que su abuela les había enseñado.

El resto del día pasó sin inconvenientes, Emmett no se fue hasta ya muy entrada la noche, Rose estaba encantada con eso ya que se la pasaron todo el día hablando, jugando haciéndole bromas a los demás, Bella se reunió con la familia a la hora de la comida y pudo darse cuenta de lo que iba creciendo entre su hermano y Rose y se sintió triste, temía que su hermano la abandonaría, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció amaba tanto a su hermano que no le importaba quedarse sola con tal de verlo tan feliz como lo había visto toda la tarde a lado de la rubia, quien también se veía muy feliz.

Después de lo sucedido con los nervios de Bella, Edward no bajó de su habitación el resto del día, temiendo que al verla de nuevo no se pudiera controlar, tal como lo había hecho en la mañana. También estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber cumplido la promesa que se hizo a si mismo.

Ese día, Edward se había levantado muy temprano y salió de su casa, se quedó varias horas en el claro que el solo conocía, con la única intención de convencerse a si mismo de que debía tratar bien a Bella, ya que en ella crecía su hijo y si ella estaba bien él también lo estaría. En todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, los ojos chocolate de Bella no desaparecían de su cabeza y eso lo confundía, esos ojos le decían que ella era sincera, inocente y por un segundo una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando recordó esa noche, pero de inmediato descartó esos pensamientos, aunque había sido la mejor noche que había pasado en su vida, su orgullo no lo dejaba ver a la verdadera Bella y se forzaba por llevar a su mente las verdaderas intenciones que el creía que Bella tenía. Después de prometerse a si mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que esos tres años fueran mas levaderos, fue al encuentro de Bella.

Cuando llegó a la mansión su mamá le informó de la llegada de Bella y su hermano y le dijo que Alice y Rose le mostraban su nueva habitación, eso lo hozo suspirar, al recordar lo mucho que había insistido en que no le dieran la habitación que justamente estaba enfrente del suyo, pero un inteligente Esme no se dejó convencer, ella estaba convencida que debía mantener a su hijo cerca de Bella para que se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que ella era. Su decisión de ser amable seguía e pie hasta que la escuchó gritándole a su hermana, _¿Cómo se atreve?, ella no debe reprochar solo agradecer _había pensado, intento recordarse su promesa pero aun así la indignación le ganó y fue descortés, de ahí todo se fue en picada.

Después de que Emmett se fue, Bella se despidió de todos y se retiró a su habitación, se sintió mas sola que nunca y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, lloró casi toda la noche aferrada a su vientre que era lo único que la mantenía coherente, sentía un gran vacio en el pecho que la estaba matando, se regañaba a si misma de ser tan ingrata, su hermano, sus suegros, su cuñada, Jasper y Rosalie, la querían y se lo habían demostrado, pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba y muy en el fondo sabia lo que era, le hacia falta sentirse amada.

Bella no se había dado cuenta, pero su baño tenía dos puerta, una de ellas conducía a su habitación y la otra a la de Edward, quien al entrar a media noche, escuchó el llanto de Bella, no supo que fuerza lo impulsó, pero avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta que lo llevaría hasta ella, puso la mano en la perilla, pero nunca la giró, se quedó ahí escuchando los sollozos, los cuales abrían un vacio cada vez mas grande y doloroso en su pecho, su orgullo no le permitió entrar a esa habitación y consolarla, pero tampoco pudo alejarse de esa puerta, no se iría hasta que ella no dejara de llorar y eso no solo fue un juramento que se hizo esa noche, cada noche de las siguientes dos semanas, Bella lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y del otro lado de la puerta Edward la escuchaba y la consolaba en silencio, sin atreverse a entrar.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo...**

**bueno en realidad se me esta haciendo algo dificil encontrar a mi musa para esta historia, pero haré todo lo que pueda, aunque he pensado en avandonarla, no lo haré, ustedes lectores no se lo merecen, solo les pido que me tengan pasiencia, la actualizacion dependerá de mi inspiracion, no pieso actualizar solo por hacerlo, cada capitulo que ustedes lean debe de ser tan o mas interesante que los demas...**

**Diganme que les parecio este capitulo...**

**Besos **

**Yeyet Cullen**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6. Tolerancia y Respeto**

**16 semanas de embarazo**

Desde el primer ataque de nervios que tubo Bella, Edward juró que haría todo lo que estuviera de su parte para que su matrimonio fuera llevadero, aunque seguía creyendo que ella había planeado todo para quedarse con su dinero, él amaba a su hijo y sabía que su bienestar dependía del de su madre así que a parte de estar detrás de la puerta del baño acompañándola en su llanto, él dejó de tratarla tan fríamente, no era que hablaran por horas y se hiciera muy amigo, simplemente se creó una rutina de cordialidad.

Edward bajaba en las mañanas y siempre le daba los buenos días a Bella y le preguntaba por el bebé, ella contestaba en un susurro deseándole buenos días a él también y diciéndole que su bebé estaba bien, después Edward saludaba al resto de la familia. Después, ambos evitaban estar solos y si llegaba a ser imposible, simplemente se sumían en un silencio algo incomodo pero a la vez placentero para ambos.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo diría, esos incómodos silencios les permitió conocerse un poco mas, Edward se dio cuenta que Bella era una chica inteligente y que disfrutaba de los libros, Bella se dio cuenta que su esposo disfruta de la música clásica y que su presencia la hacia sentir protegida de cierta forma.

-Hum… ¿Edward?- titubeó Bella un día que estaban solos, los dos tenían un libro en las manos y estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón, uno frente al otro.

-¿Si?- dijo él sin levantar la vista del libro, pero en realidad ya no entendía nada de lo que leía desde hace un buen rato, y se sintió aliviado de que fuera ella la que rompiera el silesio que él deseaba terminar.

-Humm… me pregunto… no olvídalo- dijo al ver que él no la miraba.

-Dime- dijo amablemente y dejó el libro en su regazo para mirarla.

-Yo… bueno… quería saber… ¿Por qué…- Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Edward que la miraban con interés, se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos, Edward sintió perderse en esos ojos chocolate que le transmitian mucha paz un sentimiento que hace años no sentía, Bella sintió sus mejillas arder y fue la primera en desviar la vista -¿Por qué no has salidos con tus "amigas"?- dijo atropelladamente dándole una entonación diferente a la ultima palabra

-Estoy casado- dijo Edward simplemente, intentando controlar el nerviosismo que la mirada de Bella le produjo. Bella lo volvió a mirar esta vez muy confundida, Edward suspiró -¿Tu porque no has salido con… "amigos"?- dijo imitando el tono de Bella en la palabra amigos.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo acariciando su vientre y sonriéndole a su barriga. A Edward le pareció la visión mas hermosa que jamás había visto y sonrió. Deseó acariciar a su bebé pero eso significaría tocarla y no estaba seguro si ella lo permitiría o si él estaba listo para esa clase de cercanía.

-¿Solo por eso?- preguntó incrédulo, y forzándose a no acercarse a ella y tocar su vientre.

-También estoy casada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso quiere decir que estamos respetando el matrimonio y ni siquiera lo hemos consumado- dijo Edward en tono divertido

-Pues yo no diría eso exactamente- dijo Bella señalando su vientre, los dos se empezaron a reír.

-Valla, por fin- dijo Jasper entrando a la casa.

Bella le sonrió y Edward se puso serio al darse cuenta que se estaba divirtiendo platicando con Bella. Jasper torció los ojos ante el orgullo de su amigo, pero estaba contento porque Edward ya había debilitado un poco la barrera invisible que haba levantado entre él y Bella.

Los días pasaron y el matrimonio dejó esos silencios y aprovechaban para conversar, ambos se sentían bien platicando, notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común, todo parecía estar bien, por lo menos ya no se trataban mal y Bella ya tenia varios días sin llorar, aunque Edward seguía levantándose a media noche para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien.

**20 semanas de embarazo**

Llegó el día de regresar al instituto, Bella había decidido que no quería que Edward pasara por la pena de decir que estaban casados, por lo menos eso podía hacer por él ya que él era el que mas había sacrificado con ese matrimonio.

Cuando Bella informó su decisión, Edward se sintió dolido y no entendía porque, ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de terminar el instituto como él hubiera querido, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era _ella_ la que no quería que la gente supiera que estaba unida a él y eso le dolió, muy en su interior él quería decir que estaba casado y que sería padre, pero Bella se lo había impedido, se sentía confundido.

En el estacionamiento del único instituto de Forks, Bella bajó de Jeep ayudada por su hermano, quien había ido por ella a la mansión Cullen, para seguir con la farsa, las miradas indiscretas por el estado de Bella no se hicieron esperar, ella los ignoró lo mas que pudo, no tenía porque avergonzarse, ella amaba a su bebé y estaba casada, aunque nadie lo supiera.

Los rumores sobre el padre del hijo de Bella eran siempre sobre Mike Newton, ya que era con el único que la habían visto, él como todo un caballero lo negó rotundamente y dijo que lo mas probable era que ni ella estuviera segura de quien era el padre, él no confesaría que nunca estuvo con ella, ya que le había dicho a todos sus amigos que Bella ya se había acostado con el y en repetidas ocasiones.

Cuando Emmett se entero de las mentiras de Newton, aprovechó uno de los partidos de futbol para quebrarle la nariz con un codazo, romperle dos costillas cuando lo tacleó y dejarlo sin varios dientes con un cabezazo, Edward y Jasper hubieran querido ayudarle pero por no pertenecer al equipo no pudieron pero estuvieron presentes dándole animo a Emmett como si fueran sus fieles animadoras. El entrenador se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía pero se hizo el ciego, ya que él tenia una hermana que había pasado por lo mismo que Bella pero a diferencia de Emmett él no podía defenderla de esa forma, por lo que cumplió su deseo, de cierta manera, permitiendo que el Oso Swan le diera su merecido al idiota de Newton.

Bella se enojó mucho con Emmett, por arriesgar de esa forma su estancia en el instituto, después de regañarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo y le agradeció entre lagrimas por defenderla, Jasper también recibió un abrazo y un beso por su apoyo, Edward solo obtuvo una sonrisa, y eso, para su sorpresa, lo decepcionó y sintió celos de Emmett y Jasper, pero Bella no quería ser rechazada, no creyó que a Edward le agradaría tenerla tan cerca.

Newton faltó varias semanas al instituto por los golpes recibidos, los rumores sobre su paternidad se acabaron cuando Jessica soltó la lengua diciendo que Newton era impotente, ganándose así el odio de Mike y este se convirtió en el blanco de las bromas de todo los alumnos y uno que otro maestro. Por ser un pueblo tan chico, los chismes nuevos tardaban en suceder por lo que las conjeturas sobre el embarazo de Bella continuaron, y esta ves, según los alumnos, Jasper era el padre, ya que él ya había terminado el instituto y aun así lo veían a diario, a la hora del almuerzo y en la salida, lo que los demás no sabían era que él hacia su trabajo de guarda espaldas y aprovechaba para ver a su hermana, quien se inscribió en el instituto para terminar sus estudios y estar cerca de su novio Emmett. Pero Jasper también quería estar con Alice.

Jasper si era un caballero y cuando supo que según los rumores él era el padre del hijo de Bella, no lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmó, logrando con eso que los chomosos del instituto dejaran el tema por la paz.

Que todos creyeran que Jasper era el padre, no le gustaba nada a Edward, él quería gritar que el bebé que estaba en el vientre de Bella era su hijo, y que él habia sido el primero en estar con Bella y que estaba orgullosamente casado con ella, ese ultimo pensamiento lo sorprendió de sobre manera, pero era cierto, en las ultimas semanas, habia aprendido a admirar las cualidades de su esposa y estaba orgulloso de poder decir que era su esposa, que ella era una Cullen.

**24 semanas de embarazo.**

Bella escuchó el sonido del teléfono, por lo regular siempre había alguien que contestara, pero después de varios timbrazos se decidió a levantar el teléfono, abrió la boca para contestar pero una voz chillona la hizo cerrarla.

-Oh Edward, me has tenido muy abandonada- dijo esa voz. Bella sabía que debía colgar, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

-Oh, lo siento Tanya, he estado algo ocupado- dijo Edward con cortesía.

-Lo entiendo pero tienes que recompensarme- dijo ella con voz provocativa.

-Me gustaría…- Bella no escuchó mas, con delicadeza colgó el teléfono y apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía fatal, ella se comportaba lo mas que podía como una esposa, que aunque seguían tratándose como simples conocidos ella respetaba el sentido del matrimonio, pero al escuchar aquello entendió que solo ella lo respetaba y se sentía furiosa, se sentía engañada, ella había creído lo que él dijo en aquella primera conversación, bajó las escaleras y se fue al jardín, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar de rabia.

Mientras tanto, la conversación de Edward y Tanya continuaba.

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo- dijo Edward.

-¿Pero por qué?- dijo Tanya hablando como niña chiquita

-Solo no puedo- el tono de Edward fue un poco frio

-Esa no es una razón, vamos Edward sabes que te divertirás- dijo ella con un tono que a Edward le recordó las noches que habían pasado juntos, tragó en seco, pero le había prometido algo a su padre y aunque jamás lo confesaría él creía en el matrimonio y aunque el suyo fuera por obligación, él lo respetaría aunque la tentación fuera mucha.

-Enserio Tanya, no puedo, es mas… no quiero, será mejor que ya no me busques- dijo con firmeza

-Tú te lo pierdes, cariño- dijo una dolida Tanya y la línea quedó muerta.

Bella lloraba sin poder controlarse, tanto por lo enojada que estaba como por las hormonas que la hacían reaccionar más de lo que a ella le gustaría. Jasper entraba a la cocina, cuando escuchó los sollozos de Bella, preocupado salió al jardín.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jasper tomándola de las manos.

-Yo… yo, respeto esta… esta farsa de matrimonio- comenzó Bella intentando controlar los sollozos, Jasper secó con sus dedos las lagrimas de Bella y la escuchó con atención –pero él no lo hace… no es justo Jasper, yo soy la que cada día se pone como pelota, si de por si soy insignificante, ahora con esta barriga- dijo señalando su panza –y esta argolla- dijo mostrando su dedo corazón –nunca encontraré a alguien que en realidad me quiera, y él, muy feliz divirtiéndose con cualquier tipa que se le pone enfrente- Bella estaba celosa pero no estaba segura si esos celos eran porque el podía divertirse o porque él estaba con otra y no con ella.

-Bella, no pienses así, tu eres hermosa con o sin barriga- dijo Jasper sonriéndole, ella apartó las lagrimas que le habían vuelto a salir y le correspondió la sonrisa –estoy seguro que encontraras a esa persona que te valore y te ame, tal vez ahora no lo veas, pero sé que pasará.

-Gracias Jasper- dijo ella mucho mas tranquila y esperanzada, Jasper tenía la habilidad de hacer que sus emociones cambiaran.

Jasper se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, ambos se abrazaron, Bella sonreía y tenía sus ojos cerrados, se sentía querida y en su mente estaba la ilusión de que algún día alguien la amaría y eso hacia que su sonrisa creciera aun más.

Edward estaba parado en la ventana de su habitación, observando como Jasper, quien le daba la espalda, besaba a su esposa y la abrazaba, no ignoró la expresión de Bella, ella sonreía, y él estaba seguro que esa sonrisa se debía al beso que Jasper le había dado. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, estaba furioso, él acababa de rechazar una muy tentadora proposición y en cambio ella se divertía, no quería imaginarse de que manera, con su mejor amigo. Edward sentía una mezcla de emociones que no lo dejaban razonar, se sentía furioso, dolido, traicionado por su amigo y celoso, pero el origen de esos celos no los podía definir, no sabía si era porque ella estaba disfrutando de algo que él había rechazado o simplemente porque ella estaba con otro. No lo soportó más y salió de la casa.

Unas horas después, ya entrada la noche, Alice, Jasper y Bella estaban en la sala platicando muy animados. Bella se había dado cuenta de las miraditas que Jasper le dedicaba a Alice y su amiga ya le había confesado que estaba perdidamente enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, por lo que siempre que podía, Bella hacia que permanecieran juntos los tres después de un rato ella se retiraba poniendo algún pretexto y los dejaba solos, eso ya era una costumbre que los tres habían adquirido, sin embargo ese día Alice fue la que se retiró antes, la duendecillo sentía que estaba a punto de enfermarse y no quería contagiar a la embarazada y al dueño de su corazón por lo que se fue a dormir.

Jasper y Bella todavía no tenían sueño, por lo que se quedaron a platicar un rato mas, en algún momento comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas, haciendo que las risas de ambos se escucharan afuera de la casa, justo en ese momento un muy mareado Edward se bajaba de un taxi, al reconocer las risas se sintió furioso de nuevo, se apresuró a entrar a la casa y enfrentar a esos dos.

-Ya Jasper… ¡Oh!- exclamó Bella mirando su vientre.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que él también se divierte- dijo tomando la mano de Jasper y la colocó en el lugar donde su bebé la había pateado, Jasper sonrió al sentir la patada que nuevamente daba el bebé, en eso Edward entró, al ver esa escena su enojo creció, su "mejor amigo" no solo besaba a su esposa, ahora quería portarse como el padre de _su_ hijo, eso si que no lo permitiría.

-Ustedes- dijo señalándolos de forma acusadora y tambaleando hacia ellos –ustedes son unos-

-Estas borracho Edward- dijo Jasper levantándose del sillón para impedir que Edward se acercara a Bella.

-Calla- dijo sin poder mantenerse equilibrado.

-¡Esto es el colmo!- dijo Bella levantándose –¡¡te vas con… y regresas en este estado!!- dijo ella muy molesta, se paró frente a Edward –eres un maldito, estamos casado tienes que respetarlo- Bella comenzó a descargar su furia pegándole en el pecho.

Edward no podía creer que justamente ella le reclamara, ella era la que no respetaba el matrimonio ni a su hijo. Bella seguía golpeándolo e insultándolo, la furia y el alcohol le impedían pensar.

-¡CALLATE!- gritó Edward y levantó su mano con la intención de pegarle.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, giró su cuerpo para alejar su vientre de su atacante y lo cubrió con sus manos. Jasper, por primera vez se quedó helado, siempre había reaccionado rápido ante cualquier situación pero siempre había estado consiente de que había posibilidades de alguna agresión pero en ese caso, jamás pasó por su mente que Edward, el hombre educado por Esme y Carlisle, se atreviera a intentar algo así.

Edward seguía con su mano en alto, pero la intención de pegarle había desaparecido en el momento que vio el terror en la mirada de Bella y la posición en la que tenía su cuerpo, una posición que jamás pensó provocar él, Bella estaba protegiendo a su bebé de él, de su padre.

-¡EDWARD!- se escuchó el grito de Esme entrando a la casa junto a Carlisle, por fin Jasper reaccionó y fue a apartar a Bella de Edward, la abrazó con fuerza.

Edward volteó y recibió una dolorosa cachetada por parte de su madre quien lo miraba con dolor y furia. Esme había recordado a su madre en esa misma situación, la expresión de Bella la llevó a esos años en los que su mamá la protegía de los golpes de su padrastro. Cuando golpeó a Edward, ella no estaba viendo a su hijo, ella veía a su padrastro, cuando recuperó la cordura, abrazó a Edward con fuerza pidiéndole disculpas

Carlisle miraba con desilusión a su hijo, Bella comenzó a llorar, se estaba alterando. Edward intentó acercarse a ella para ayudarla pero todos lo mal interpretaron, Alice se interpuso en su camino y comenzó a maldecirlo y golpearlo con los puños, Edward no hacia nada solo veía con desesperación a Bella y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser él el que la consolara, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Jasper cargó a Bella y se sentó en el sillón con ella en su regazo, Emmett le había dicho que hacer cuando su hermana se alterara, comenzó a mecerse junto con ella y le tarareó la nana en el oído.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo...**

**¿que consecuensias traerá estó?...**

**Espero que les haya gustado... dejenme sus comentarios, estos me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Besos**

**yeyet cullen**


	8. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7. Emendando el error **

Edward estaba sumamente, preocupado, no, estaba aterrado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero eso no era importante en ese momento, lo importante era calmar a Bella. Se apartó de las agresiones de Alice y se acercó a Bella, esta cuando lo vio tan cerca, aferró con mas fuerza su vientre y con la otra mano la camisa de Jasper, la mirada que Bella le dedicó a Edward provocó que la sobriedad llegara de golpe.

Edward se tapó la boca con una mano y corrió hacia el baño del segundo piso, su intención era llegar hasta su habitación pero su estomago no se lo permitiría, vomitó con fiereza, era casi doloroso pero a él no le parecía suficiente castigo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, rogó interiormente que lo castigaran con mas dureza, una resaca no era suficiente.

_Debo decirle a Emmett, él me dará mi merecido, tal vez me quiebre una pierna… pero aun así no es suficiente… ¡Eres un idiota Edward Cullen! _Pensó, mientras se lavaba la boca.

Tal vez Edward tuviera otro castigo, pero por el momento su estomago no lo dejaría en paz, otro ataque de vomitó lo obligó a permanecer abrazado del retrete, recordando una y otra vez la mirada aterrada de Bella y la posición en la que tenía su cuerpo cuando por un segundo, un mísero segundo pensó en agredirla, y después la mirada de miedo que le dedicó cuando intentó acercarse a ella.

Mientras Edward recuperaba la sobriedad, Bella seguía en brazos de Jasper, estaba tardando en tranquilizarse, en eso Emmett y Rose llegaron a la casa, preocupado el oso Swan corrió hacia su hermana y le tarareó la nana, no era que Jasper hiciera un mal trabajo, su voz era mas melodiosa que la de Emmett, pero Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a la voz ronca y tosca de su hermano, sin embargo, los brazos de Jasper le eran un poco mas cómodos que los de Emmett, por lo que no permitió que su hermano la apartara de él, poco a poco, se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó un muy preocupado Emmett

-Lo que paso es que Ed…- empezó Alice

-Nada, me asusté… solo eso… vi un ratón… y yo… me asusté- interrumpió Bella. Obviamente, Emmett no le creyó.

-¿Qué hizo Edward ahora?- dijo comenzando a molestarse, cuando su hermana le ocultaba cosas era porque las cosas eran mas grabes de lo que parecían.

-Nada, solo me asusté- insistió Bella

-Intenté pegarle- dijo Edward en lo alto de la escalera. Todos lo miraron con los ojos como plato. Edward terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue recibido por el puño furioso de Emmett.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Bella, Jasper la dejó delicadamente en el sillón y corrió a apartar a Emmett de Edward, quien estaba en el piso recibiendo los golpes sin intentar defenderse, Carlisle también intentaba terminar con la masacre, por que eso es lo que era, no se podía llamar pelea porque Edward no se estaba defendiendo, el recibía los golpes con gusto y aun así le parecían poco comparado con el terror que había provocado en Bella.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Bella levantándose para ayudar a apartar a su hermano, Esme y Alice se apresuraron a impedirlo, no era inteligente que una embarazada se arriesgara a recibir un empujón o un golpe accidental – ¡¡Emmett, ya déjalo, no me hizo nada!!

-Ella estaba aterrada- dijo Edward, incrementando la furia de Emmett, él quería dejar de sentirse un monstruo y los golpes de Emmett lo estaban logrando –tuvo que apartar su vientre de mi-

-¡Cállate Edward!- ordenó Bella –Emmett, por favor- dijo y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Edward no lo podía creer, Bella estaba rogando para que Emmett dejara de golpearlo, ahí se dio cuenta que ella no era lo que él creía, si lo hubiera sido, Bella estaría contenta con que su hermano golpeara al monstruo que estuvo a puto de pegarle, pero no, Bella suplicaba por él, y mas que nunca deseo su perdón. Emmett se detuvo y fue con Bella para levantarla.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, tu, no debes de rogarle a nadie- dijo Emmett abrazándola con fuerza

Carlisle se llevó a Edward para curar sus heridas, mientras Emmett y Alice acompañaban a Bella a su habitación para que descansara.

-Lo siento papá, jamás me lo perdonaré- dijo Edward cuando Carlisle lo curó.

-Nunca pensé que precisamente tú, fueras capas de algo así, sabiendo lo que sufrió tu madre- dijo el doctor sentándose en la cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio.

-No sé que me pasó, en la tarde los vi juntos y en cuando llegué estaban muy divertidos y él acariciando su vientre- Edward hablaba con desesperación y con la cara entre sus manos –después ella comenzó a reclamarme por que según ella yo estaba con otra- Edward alzó la vista y encontró a Carlisle sonriendo –no le encuentro la gracia.

-Lo siento, pero yo sí, no debiste reaccionar así pero si sé por que lo hiciste-

-Explícamelo porque yo no sé-

-Estabas celoso- dijo Carlisle intentando sonar serio, pero él estaba contento porque su hijo estaba sintiendo algo por Bella y por su reacción ella también estaba celosa.

-¿Celoso?, yo no…-

-No digas nada ahora, piénsalo, pero sobre todo has algo para que ella te perdone, no dejes que el acercamiento que ya tenían se desbarate, hazlo por tu hijo… aunque estoy seguro que después lo harás por ti mismo- dijo saliendo del despacho

Edward todavía confundido por lo que su padre le dijo, subió a su habitación, todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones, se preparaba para darse un baño cuando la escuchó, Bella lloraba, pero esa vez no era un llanto de tristeza, era uno de dolor, uno que encogió el corazón de Edward, se acercó a la puerta y como otras noches, no la abrió pero a diferencia de las demás noches, él lloró junto con ella, en silencio le pedía disculpas, y se maldecía a si mismo por no ser valiente y entrar para enfrentarla, pero tampoco quería asustarla. Poco a poco el llanto de Bella se fue haciendo más desgarrador, Edward quería hacer algo, todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos, bajó corriendo hasta su piano acaricio las teclas, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la melodía le llegara, y solo había una que en ese momento era la adecuada.

Bella seguía llorando acostada en su cama, como si fuera una brisa fresca entrando por la ventana, su nana llego a sus oídos, pero esta vez no era como ella la había escuchado siempre, su cuerpo actuó antes que su mente, con cuidado salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde provenía la melodía.

El resto de la familia, escuchaba la nana, Alice acostada en su cama sonreía, Carlisle y Esme abrazados disfrutaban de la música, Edward tenía años sin tocar el piano y que lo retomara precisamente con esa canción llenaba sus corazones de esperanza, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, habían estado platicando en la habitación del primero, cuando la música empezó se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando la melodía, aunque ninguno habló, todos concordaban en que Edward merecía una oportunidad, no solo había confesado lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, también dejó que lo golpearan sin poner resistencia y se había aprendido una canción muy importante para Bella, le faltaba mucho para emendar sus errores, pero iba por buen camino.

Bella llegó al salón donde estaba el piano, encontró a Edward, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas humedecidas, a Bella se le encogió el corazón y derramó lágrimas, pero esta vez, eran lágrimas por él, por verlo así. La melodía terminó, Edward abrió los ojos y miró a Bella, por un segundo creyó estar alucinando, hasta que vio las lagrimas y supo que no era así, porque en su mente ella jamás debía llorar, para ese momento, él ya lo había entendido, Bella no debía sufrir y él haría todo por que ella fuera feliz.

-Bella, yo… lo siento… yo no- dijo Edward mirándola con todo el arrepentimiento que sentía, Bella caminó hacia él al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo se encontraron a la mitad del camino –perdóname Bella, yo sé que no es disculpa, pero estaba borracho y creo que estaba… celoso- dijo lo ultimo en un susurró con la mirada gacha.

Para Bella no eran necesarias las palabras, solo con mirar el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Edward y que retomara su música con su nana, significaba mucho, gracias a Esme, Bella sabía que Edward no había encontrado la motivación para volver a tocar y que lo hiciera para ella, significaba mas que mil palabras, y que confesara que había estado celoso provocó que su corazón diera un salto, porque ella también había estado celosa. Bella no dijo nada, solo tomó una de las manos de Edward y la colocó en su vientre.

-La bebé y yo te perdonamos- dijo con una sonrisa, y como si estuviera de acuerdo, la bebé pateó en el lugar donde estaba la mano de Edward -¿Lo vez?

-¿La bebé?- dijo Edward mirando su vientre disfrutando del contacto, ya tenía tiempo deseando sentir a su bebé y ahora que por fin lo había logrado lo disfrutaría al máximo.

-Sí, en la ultima consulta, me informaron que es una niña- Edward puso ambas manos en el vientre y se hincó para hablarle.

-Mi princesa, perdóname, jamás fue mi intención lastimarlas- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Bella, quien lo miraba con ternura, a la madre se le humedecieron las mejillas de nuevo cuando Edward depositó un tierno beso en su vientre, fue la sensación mas maravillosa que había tenido en toda su vida.

Se quedaron en esa posición un largo rato, sonriendo como tontos cuando la bebé pateaba, Edward no separó ni un segundo las manos del vientre y pegó su oreja para intentar escuchar algo.

-Humm… Edward- dijo Bella después de un largo rato

-¿Sí?- dijo él sin apartarse del vientre.

-No es que no disfrute esto, pero, mis piernas y mi espalda, y creo que tus rodillas tampoco están muy cómodas que digamos- dijo ella odiándose por acabar con ese precioso momento.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo levantándose –vamos al sillón.

Ambos se sentaron y Bella hizo una exclamación de alivio, Edward rio entre dientes.

-No te reirías si tú tuvieras que cargarla las 24 horas del día- dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que es una niña?- preguntó colocando nuevamente las manos en el vientre, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo.

-No estaba segura si te alegraría la noticia, la mayoría de los hombres quieren tener niños- dijo ella apenada.

-Debo confesar que llegué a desear tener un niño, pero ahora que sé que es una niña, no tengo idea por que desee desde un principio un varón, ella es mi princesita y será tan hermosa como su madre- ok, esa confesión los sorprendió a ambos, se miraron a los ojos, Bella se ruborizó y Edward llegó a la conclusión de que lo que había dicho era verdad, Bella no tenia un belleza espectacular que provocaba las miradas de todos los hombres, la de ella era sutil, pero cuando la encontrabas no podías dejar de reconocerla, y no solo era hermosa físicamente también lo era en su interior.

Se quedaron platicando sobre las visitas al doctor, que Edward se había perdido, sobre el montón de cosas que Esme, Alice y Rose le habían comprado para la bebé, lo cariñoso que era Emmett con ella, cuando Bella comentó lo bien que se sentía con Jasper cerca, Edward no pudo reprimir un gruñido, esto le encantó a Bella, aunque le parecía tonto que se molestara por eso.

-¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre?- preguntó Edward, en algún momento sus cuerpos cambiaron de posición quedando Bella entre las piernas de Edward con la espalda recargada en su pecho, los dos cubrían a la bebé con sus manos. Ambos creyeron que se sentirían incómodos por la posición tan íntima, pero no, ambos estaban sumamente cómodos por la cercanía del otro.

-Pues he estado jugando con los nombres de Esme y Renné-

-¿Renné?- preguntó confundido

-Mi abuela así se llamaba-

-Oh, ¿y que nombre formaste?-

-Rennesmee… pero no estoy segura, es raro-

-No, me gusta… pero creo que Carlisle se ofenderá si no lo incluimos en el nombre-

-Tienes razón, también deberíamos incluir a Charlie, sé que no ha sido un buen padre, peor él solo hace lo que mi mamá dice- dijo con cautela

-Si tú quieres que incluyamos a Charlie, lo haremos-

-Gracias- dijo girando la cabeza para sonreírle, él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, que le nublo la mente y se convirtió en su favorita.

Mientras pensaban en otro nombre, Edward se dejó embriagar por el olor del cabellosç de Bella y decidió que ese era su aroma preferido y que jamás se cansaría de él.

-Carlie- dijo cuando pudo salir de la embriagues a la que lo sumía el olor de su esposa.

-Rennesme Carlie- dijo ella como si acariciara el nombre –me gusta, ¿le gustará a ella?- como si fuera una respuesta la bebé pateó.

-Creo que sí, ella es Rennesmee Carlie Cullen Swan- dijo Edward como si pronunciara el nombre de una reina. Estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

En la mañana, toda la familia ya había entrado y presenciado la tierna escena, dejaron que durmieran un poco mas. Alice no lo resistió y les tomó fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, cuando vio que se estaban despertando, se escondió detrás del sillón.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó ella -¡Oh lo siento!, has de estar muy adolorido, cargando nuestro peso toda la noche- dio ella avergonzada

-No, no, no, tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir tan bien-

-¿Enserio?- él asintió –ahora que lo dices, es la primera vez que ni ella ni yo nos despertamos sobresaltadas- confesó

-Eso es bueno-

Bella intentó levantarse y Edward la ayudó empujándola delicadamente por su cintura. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y salió del salón, él se quedó un rato acostado, pensando en lo solo que se sentía ahora que ella se había ido, anhelaba su cercanía.

-Ya era hora hermanito- dijo Alice saliendo de detrás del sillón

-¡aaaah!- exclamó Edward, girando sobre su costado y cayendo del sillón, su frente fue a dar con fuerza al piso.

-¿Te asusté?- preguntó Alice entre risas

-Nooo, yo así me bajo del sillón, es mas, voy a aprovechar para ver si mi dignidad no quedo debajo de él…- miró debajo del sillón - oh no está, debió quedar una parte en la sala y otra entre los puños de Emmett

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo Alice, Edward levantó la cara y se encontró a su hermana frente a él acostada boca abajo en el piso con el mentón recargado en sus manos

-Tú, ¿siendo amable conmigo otra vez?-

-Yo siempre soy amable con mi hermanito, solo era cruel con el idiota que habías sido estos últimos meses… sigue así, como papá y mamá te enseñaron y serás feliz, te lo aseguro... por sierto, tu cara hinchada se ve muy linda- dijo ella, inclinándose para besar la frente de su hermano, se levantó de un salto y se fue.

Edward se quedó en el suelo pensando en que hacer para no volver a apartar a Bella, extrañaba el contacto, lo que no sabía era si quería estar cerca de ella, por que estaba sintiendo algo mas que agradecimiento por darle una hija o simplemente para estar cerca de la bebé… ¿Era por Bella o por Rennesmee?

* * *

**La inspiracion llego antes, espero que siga así y sobre todo que les haya gustado...**

**Yo sé que los golpes no se perdonan, pero Edward no llegó a hacerlo, ademas por ese segundo de descontrol, recibio vastantes golpes**

**El que actualize pronto depende de mi inspiracion, lo bueno es que pornto estaré libre de la escuela y podré concentrarme**

**ya saben dejen su opiniones y sugerencias, estas ayudan a que la inspiracion llegue mas pronto**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8. Juntos**

-Emmett, ¿a que hora llegaste?- preguntó Bella cuando entró a la cocina. Después de saludar a Esme.

-Humm… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo él intentando ganar tiempo para inventarse algo.

-Son las siete y media de la mañana y tu no llegas nunca tan temprano además, vi el Jeep estacionado exactamente en la mismo lugar donde lo dejaste anoche.

-Así soy yo de preciso- dijo intentando no ver a su hermana a los ojos, entre ellos no se podían mentir.

-¿Desde cuando?

-¿Desde cuando qué?

-¿Me vas a seguir contestando con preguntas?

-¿Te molesta que te conteste con preguntas?

-¡Emmett Swan!, no creo que sea buena idea colmar la paciencia de una mujer que sus hormonas están tan descontroladas como para ponerse a llorar en un segundo y al otro ¡arrancarte la cabeza si no le contestas!- espetó Bella, fulminando a Emmett con la mirada.

-Tranquilízate, cariño- dijo Esme acariciando el rostro de Bella y depositando un plato de fruta en la mesa, Bella se sentó frente al plato, esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-Ok, ok, me pongo serio- dijo Emmett.

-Bien- ella respiró profundamente y se calmó -¿desde cuando pasas lo noche aquí?

-Hummm… es la primera vez-

-Ok, y ¿desde cuando te acuestas con Rosalie, y sales de la casa en la madrugada?

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- preguntó Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos, él juraba que había si muy cuidadoso cuando salía del cuarto de Rosalie

-No lo sabia, me lo acabas de decir- dijo Bella sonriendo con malicia

-Eres mala hermanita.

-No soy mala, son las hormonas.

-¿Ahora que hicieron tus hormonas Bella?- dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días, Jazz- Jasper se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días… ¡Emmett! ¿Tu aquí tan temprano?- dijo el rubio con fingida sorpresa, en realidad, Emmett no había sido tan cuidadoso, por lo menos la mitad de la familia ya sabían que Emmett se pasaba gran parte de las noches con Rosalie.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntó Bella reconociendo la fingida expresión de Jasper.

-Desde la primera vez que se quedo con… _mi _hermana- dijo haciendo énfasis en el mi.

-¡Buenos días!- gritó Alice, y dando saltitos saludó a todos con un beso en la mejilla, Jasper se puso rojo y los hermanos Swan soltaron risitas burlonas entre dientes.

-No seas cobarde y pídele que sea tu novia- le susurró Rose quien había entrado a la cocina y presencio el beso que le dio Alice a su hermano.

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Jasper. Bella y Rosalie torcieron los ojos, Emmett simplemente siguió comiendo y Esme y Alice fingieron no escuchar.

Pronto Carlisle y Edward se unieron a ellos. Cuando Edward vio a Bella no lo pudo resistir y se acercó, para sorpresa de todos, él giró la silla de Bella poniéndola frente a él, Bella tenia en la mano un tenedor con un pedazo de fruta.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo Edward dedicándole esa sonrisa torcida que se había convertido en la favorita de Bella.

-Bu-buenos días Edward- él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo de su esposa, él se hincó frente a ella, puso ambas manos en su vientre.

-Buenos días princesa- y besó a su bebé. El sonrojo de Bella aumento, Edward la miró y son poder resistirlo, acarició su mejilla – ¡Mmmm, fresa!- exclamó y llevó su boca hacia la fresa que Bella tenia en el tenedor, se levantó y saludó al resto de la familia.

Todos se quedaron helados por un momento, Edward siempre saludaba a Bella por las mañanas pero nunca había sido tan cariñoso. Todos se fueron al instituto, Edward insistió en que Bella se fuera con él en el Volvo, pero ella se negó diciendo que eso les daría motivos a los alumnos de hablar mas de ella, a regañadientes Edward acepto.

Los días pasaron igual, por lo menos en el instituto, ya que en la casa Edward no se despegaba de Bella, y ella no se quejaba, hablaba mucho, no volvieron a tocar el tema de la agresión, pero Edward era sumamente cuidadoso cuando la tocaba, no quería volverla a asustar.

Ambos se sentían muy bien a lado del otro, y cuando se tocaban sus cuerpos reaccionaban se una manera que los confundían, bueno por lo menos a Bella por que Edward ya se había admitido a si mismo que Bella le gustaba y mucho, aunque eso lo sabia desde aquella noche que procrearon a Rennesmee.

**27 semanas de embarazo**

-¡BELLAAAAA!- gritó Alice entrando a la habitación de Bella

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupada

-¡FELICITAME!- dijo saltando en la cama donde estaba Bella.

-Felicidades… ahora dime, ¿Por qué te felicito?

-Jasper y yo ya somos… ¡NOVIOS!-

-¡aaaaaaaaah!- gritaron ambas muy emocionadas y comenzaron a rebotar en la cama

-¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

-Bueno, él no me lo pidió- dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido

-Veras…-

**Flashback**

Jasper estaba leyendo en el jardín, Alice llegó del centro comercial furiosa, se había encontrado a unas amigas de Jasper y escuchó cuando una de ella dijo que haría que él fuera su novio, costara lo que le costara. Alice estaba que se moría de la rabia, ya había perdido la paciencia, ella sabía que Jasper la quería, pero era tan tímido que no se atrevía a decírselo, y ella, educada por Esme, tenía que esperar como toda una dama a que el caballero se le declarara.

_Estamos en el siglo XXI ¡Por Dios! _Pensó.

Vio a Jasper en el jardín, dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba y salió por la puerta de la cocina, le quito el libro a Jaspe y se subió a su regazo.

-Tu y yo somos novios desde ahora, ¿Entendido?- Jasper sorprendido y feliz asintió. Alice se inclinó y se besaron con toda la ternura y el amor que se tenían.

**Fin del flashback**

-Bella cierra la boca- dijo Alice cuando terminó de relatar su hazaña.

-¡Por Dios Alice!... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

-Se acabo mi paciencia, lo siento… no, en realidad no lo siento, amo a Jasper y era nuestro destino estar juntos- dijo dejándose caer de espaladas a la cama, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, sea como sea, estoy feliz por ustedes.

-Estarías mas feliz si le dijeras a las zorras que te molestan que eres la esposa y madre de la hija de Edward… te dejarían de insultar- dijo Alice mirando a Bella con el cejo fruncido.

-No empieces Alice, ya sabes lo que opino de eso.

-Es una tontería Bella, además sigo sin entenderlo –Bella suspiró

-Sí dijera que Edward y yo estamos casados, él volvería a creer que yo quiero sacar algo y ahora estamos bien, no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…

-Pero Bella…

-¡Basta, Alice!, yo no voy a decir nada- dijo la embarazada y salió de la habitación.

Habían pasado un par de días desde esa conversación, era la hora del almuerzo en el instituto y como siempre, todos se sentaron en las mesas de siempre, Edward con sus "amigos" y los demás en otra mesa, juntos. Edward se preocupó cuando no vio a Bella en la mesa, ignorando a sus "amigos" se acercó a Alice.

-¿Y Bella?

-Fue a hablar con el director para su permiso prenatal- contesto ella- solo espero que no se encuentre con esas zorras- dijo para si, pero sabía que su hermano escucharía.

-¿Qué zorras?-

-Jessica y Tanya, tienes semanas molestando a Bella- contestó Rose, sabiendo lo que Alice intentaba.

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho?- preguntó Edward molesto

-Son tus "amigas", Bella no quería que te molestaras con ellas- contestó Jasper

-Ahí vienen- dijo Alice fulminando a las zorras con la mirada, ambas seguían a Bella y decían algo que ninguno de la familia podía escuchar pero por la expresión de Bella era obvio que no era nada bueno.

-Yo le dije que la dejarían en paz si supieran con quien esta casada- dijo Alice

-Pero ella es tan terca… cree que vas a pensar mal de ella si dice algo- continuó Rose.

Edward solo miraba a la expresión de Bella y se estaba poniendo furioso. Sacó su argolla de matrimonio de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se la puso, sus amigos y su hermana sonrieron, caminó hacia Bella, quien se había girado a enfrentar a las zorras.

-Dinos Isabella, ¿Qué se siente que tu hijo no vaya a tener el apellido de su padre?- dijo Jessica en tono de burla

Bella no contestó, solo apretó los puños y retuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Dinos Isabella Swan, ¿Cómo se va a llamar tu bebé?, por que es obvio que su apellido será Swan- dijo Tanya

-Te equivocas Tanya- dijo Edward poniéndose a lado de Bella.

-¿En que cariño?- dijo ella en un patético intento de sonar sexy

-Bella, ¿me prestas lo que tienes en tu bolsillo?- preguntó Edward mirando a la sorprendida Bella –Por favor- dijo y le sonrió, ella sacó la argolla de matrimonio y se la dio.

-Te equivocas porque ella no es Isabella Swan- dijo Edward, tomando la mano izquierda de Bella

-¿A no, y quien es?- preguntó Jessica. Los que estaban cerca de ellos prestaban atención a la conversación.

-Ella es…- Edward, deslizó la argolla por el dedo corazón de Bella y alzó la mano de tal manera que su argolla y la de ella estuvieran a la vista de las zorras –Isabella Cullen.

Los que habían escuchado eso dejaron escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta habían retenido, incrédulos de lo que habían escuchado.

-Y en esta pancita- continuó él soltando la mano de Bella y abrazándola por la espalda. Depositando cariñosamente las manos en la barriga de Bella –está Rennesmee Carlie Cullen Swan… _mi_ hija- miró a Bella –_nuestra _hija.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Tanya

Edward se giró para que ambos quedaran frente al resto de los alumnos.

-Y para el que no haya escuchado- dijo casi gritando, todos lo miraron expectantes –Esta mujer que ven aquí, es _mi_ esposa y en su vientre lleva a _mi_ hija, y el que se vuelva a meter con ella, se las vera conmigo- dijo mandándole una mirada asesina a Tanya y Jessica quienes no salían de su asombro como el resto de los estudiantes.

-¿Qué haces Edward?- preguntó Bella girándose para quedar frente a él, Edward tomó su cara entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Eres mi esposa y, ni tu ni mi… nuestra hija tenían porque haber pasado por insultos, perdóname- susurró.

Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, Bella no pudo contestar, su mente se había nublado, abrió ligeramente los labios, deseando que el la besara. Como si Edward leyera su mente, se acercó más y juntó sus labios, le sorprendió lo mucho que había extrañado esos labios suaves y dulces que había probado hace tantos meses atrás. Bella llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward enredando sus dedos en él, el beso fue dulce y lento, ambos estaban en una burbuja no les importó que estaba en medio de la cafetería donde todos los estudiantes los observaban, poco a poco la cafetería se fue vaciando, el timbre sonó y ellos separaron sus labios, pero sus frentes siguieron juntas, se miraron a los ojos, ninguno podía darle nombre a lo que sentían, lo único que sabían era que ya no podrían estar separados, pero la pregunta que ambos se hacían impedía que se confesaran lo mucho que se necesitaban. ¿Necesitaban estar juntos por qué se querían o por qué era lo mejor para Rennesmee?

El resto de la semana fue como la primera en la que regresaron al instituto, todos hablando de la pareja, había comentarios buenos y malos y todos ellos eran ignorados. Edward dejó de sentarse con sus "amigos" en la cafetería y compartía la hora de almuerzo con su familia, la acompañaba a todas sus clases y la esperaba al final de cada una, parecía loco corriendo de un lado a otro para no llegar tarde a sus clases después de dejar a Bella en las suyas. Ahora ya no había motivos para no llegar justos al instituto, por lo que el Volvo se había convertido en el medio de transporte de Bella. Igual que en casa, Edward no podía dejar de estar en contacto con Bella, siempre encontraba la forma de tocarla, y Bella lo disfrutaba.

En secreto Edward observaba a Bella dormir, por fin se había atrevido a entrar a la habitación, la observaba un par de horas y regresaba a su habitación a dormir. El resto de la familia estaba contenta, porque aunque todavía no dormían juntos, en lo demás se comportaban como una verdadera pareja de esposos, Edward consultaba con ella sobre algunas cosas que quería hacer, ella lo escuchaba con atención y le daba su opinión, salían de vez en cuando a pasear, y Edward siempre la sorprendía dándole besos cortos en los labios, no se habían vuelto a besar como en la cafetería, pero ambos tenían miedo del que el otro se sintiera incomodo con eso.

Bella y Edward estaban solos en la casa, la sala estaba llena por sus risas. Todo empezó cuando a Edward se le ocurrió ser gracioso y conto un malísimo chiste que a pesar de eso hizo reír a Bella, ambos notaron que Rennesmee se movió mucho como si ella también disfrutara del mal chiste, ambos se quedaron callados y la bebé comenzó a patear causándole dolor a su madre.

-Creo que deberías contar otro chiste- dijo Bella sobando el lugar donde Rennesme la había pateado. Edward obedeció y conto otro chiste, como anteriormente Bella se rió y la bebé se movió sin causar dolor.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, cuando Edward se quedaba callado Rennesmee pateaba fuerte.

-Creo que le gusta tu voz- dijo Bella

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó él, la bebé se movió en respuesta, ambos rieron fuerte –nuestra hija es muy inteligente

-Como su padre- dijo Bella y ambos se miraron a los ojos, entrando de nuevo a su burbuja, Edward se inclinaba para besarla cuando un estruendo proveniente de la entrada los sobresaltó y los hizo salir de la burbuja.

Alice entró corriendo a la casa unos segundos después, muy asustada y cuando vio a Edward la sorpresa cambio a terror.

-¿Qué pasó Alice?- preguntó Edward, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Nada, nada… yo lo arreglaré-

Edward se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su hermana, Bella aprovecho para ver la causa de ese ruido, cuando se asomó por la ventana abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar un grito que rápidamente ahogó con la mano y se giró para ver a Edward.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?

-Nada Edward, Alice lo arreglará- dijo intentando sonar calmada, no lo logró.

-Sabes que eres muy mala para mentir- dijo Edward y en unas cuantas zancadas llegó a alado de su esposa y miró por la ventana, Bella y Alice cerraron los ojos esperando el grito de Edward.

-¡MI VOLVO!- gritó y se dispuso a salir de la casa para enfrentar a Jasper, quien estaba a lado del Volvo viendo el tremendo golpe que Alice le dio cuando él la enseñaba a manejar.

Bella lo detuvo y le tomo las manos para ponerlas en su vientre

-Edward, cálmate, mira a quien tienes en las manos- dijo con dulzura, Edward miro el vientre. Bella no dejó que apartara las manos de su vientre.

-Tienes a la razón de nuestra existencia en tus manos, así que cálmate, sino ella va a creer que eres un hombre agresivo- Edward respiro profundamente y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Pero es mi Volvo- se quejó como niño chiquito

-Sí, pero eso se arregla con unos días con el mecánico y si matas a Jasper y Alice, eso no se arregla con nada- bromeó, Edward sonrió ya estaba mucho mas tranquilo.

**34 semanas de embarazo**

Todos, menos Esme y Bella, estaban fuera de casa, los chicos en el instituto y Carlisle en el hospital. El mecánico, llamó para avisar que el Volvo estaba listo, Bella, quien había estado escuchando las quejas de Edward por tener que viajar en el Jeep de Emmett rodeado por las expresiones de cariño de las parejas, pensó en sorprender a su esposo llevándole el auto al instituto.

-No es buena idea cariño- dijo Esme viendo como Bella se subía al auto de Edward

-No te preocupes Esme, seré cuidadosa además el instituto no esta muy lejos.

-Mejor espera, te podría pasar algo y…

-Quiero darle la sorpresa, ha estado muy deprimido si su auto, por favor, quiero verlo sonreír- Bella utilizó la trampa mortal de Alicey puso cara de cachorro mojado, Esme suspiró.

-Por favor cariño, cuídate.

-Lo haré, gracias Esme.- dijo Bella sonriendo y puso en archa el motor.

Con mucho cuidado y respetando los limites de velocidad llegó al instituto. A lo lejos vio a Edward y sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Tanya enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y lo besaba. Bella comenzó a llorar y sin pensar en nada mas que en su corazón roto, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha, su llanto era desgarrador, se estaba hiperventilando, siguió conduciendo y sus nervios cada vez estaban pero y esta vez no había nadie que le cantara su nana para calmarla.

* * *

**Este es un Fic de drama, no todo es perfecto... ¿Qué pasará con Bella?...**

**esta a dos semanas de dar a luz, ¿su descontrol afectará a Rennesmee?**

**¿que opinan?**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9. ¿Dónde está Bella?**

Edward tenía los labios apretados y Tanya lo besaba insistentemente, el instituto entero los estaba viendo, él tomó las manos de Tanya que se entrelazaban tras su nuca y las soltó para ponerlas al costado de ella y poder dar un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de sus labios.

-¿Ya dejaste de humillarte o quieres que te ayude?- dijo son voz fría.

Su familia miraba todo lo sucedido, por un segundo todos pensaron mal de él cuando vieron a Tanya besándolo pero su actitud hacia ella los tranquilizo y los hizo arrepentirse de desconfiar de él.

-Vamos Edward, no pude ser que ya hayas olvidado mis besos- dijo ella en un patético intento de sonar seductora.

-En realidad, no recuerdo haberte besado alguna vez- dijo él indiferente

-¡UUUUUH!- fue la expresión de los alumnos del instituto, Tanya apretó los puños de coraje, nunca nadie había negado haberla besado.

-No me digas que la tonta de Isabella, besa mejor que yo

Edward dejó su actitud fría y cambio a una furiosa.

-En primer lugar, no vuelvas a referirte de Bella de esa forma y en segundo, Bella besa mil veces mejor que tu- dijo con dureza

-Vamos, cariño, no te pido que te cases conmigo, podemos tener una relación… abierta- dijo ella volviendo a enredar sus manos en el cuello de Edward.

Nadie podía creer lo que había dicho, prácticamente se había ofrecido como amante enfrente de toda la escuela, no podía ser mas zorra.

-¡Jamás!- dijo alejándola con brusquedad – ¡Yo amo a Bella!- le gritó.

Alice soltó un gritito y comenzó a dar brincos de felicidad mientras Jasper trataba de contener a su hiperactiva novia, Rose se abrazó de Emmett, ambos sonreían, Edward se había quedado helado, al escucharse decir eso.

-¿Amo a Bella?- dijo mirando Jasper, quien asintió –Sí, la amo…claro que la amo- se dijo a si mismo.

-Ve y díselo- lo animó Rose.

Edward asintió y dejando a Tanya con la palabra en la boca, todos se fueron hacia el Jeep, nadie dijo algo durante el camino pero todos sonreían. Edward pensaba en la forma en la que le diría a Bella que la amaba, prácticamente se bajó del jeep antes de que Emmett apagara el motor y entró corriendo a la casa.

-¡BELLA!- gritó

-Hola hijo- dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina.

-Hola mamá, ¿Dónde está Bella?

-¿No está contigo?- dijo Esme con la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Por qué debería estar conmigo?- dijo Edward comenzando a preocuparse, el resto de la familia entró y se unieron a la preocupación al ver los rostros de Edward y Esme.

-Tu Volvo estaba listo, y ella quiso sorprenderte llevándotelo al instituto, ya hace rato que se fue.

-Tal vez llegó después que nos fuimos, ya sabes como es Bella, maneja muy despacio- dijo Rose.

-O tal vez se detuvo a comprar algo- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué tienes Alice?- dijo Esme cuando notó que su hija estaba muy callada.

Alice tenía la mirada perdida y su expresión era de preocupación y angustia, eso no le gustó a Edward, él había aprendido a reconocer esa expresión, por lo regular cuando Alice se comportaba así era porque algo malo pasaría, era una especie de premonición.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Edward tomándola por los hombros, Alice lo miró.

-Algo anda mal, me siento como rota y dolida… esto no está bien Edward- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Eso fue suficiente para Edward, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Bella, el teléfono sonó dentro de la casa, por lo que Edward aun mas preocupado cerró su teléfono con fuerza. Le pidió a Emmett que le ayudara a buscar a Bella por las calles de Forks, él iría en el carro de Jasper para abarcar más terreno. Rosalie acompañó a Emmett y, Jasper a Edward, Esme y Alice se quedaron en la casa por si Bella regresaba, llamaron a Carlisle para saber si de casualidad Bella había ido para el hospital, su preocupación creció ante la negativa de Carlisle.

**6 horas de desaparecida**

Era de noche y todos se habían reunido en casa después de haber buscado a Bella todo el día por las calles de Forks y Port Angel, Edward estaba desesperado, nadie había visto a Bella y la policía no actuaria hasta que hubieran pasado 24 horas de su desaparición, eso era un martirio para todos.

Emmett y Alice no dejaban de llamar a sus conocidos para saber si la habían visto, sin ninguna noticia reconfortante Emmett hizo la llamada que no quería hacer.

-Papá, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Emmett con desesperación.

-¿Cuánto dinero ocupas?- preguntó Charlie sin emoción

-No es dinero papá, Bella a desaparecido- no hubo sonido alguno desde la otra línea, por lo que Emmett continuó –lo que necesito es que utilices a tus contactos de la policía, no podemos esperar 24 horas papá… ayúdanos.

-ella… ella aparecerá, ya lo conoces debió de haberse perdido buscando alguna dirección- la voz de Charlie cambio de preocupación a indiferencia, y Emmett lo notó.

-Por Dios papá, Bella es tu hija y necesita tu ayuda… por favor- Emmett nunca había rogado pero por su hermana haría lo que fuera.

-Deja llamarle a tu mamá para…

-¡Con un demonio Charlie!- Emmett ya estaba enojado –No necesitas la autorización de mamá para hacer lo correcto, Bella confía en ti, tanto que hasta le quiere poner parte de tu nombre a su hija… ¿eso no te dice nada?- Emmett prácticamente gritaba, Rose le acariciaba el brazo para calmarlo

-¿Mi nombre?- susurró Charlie en tono conmovido. Él era un hombre débil, y hacia y decía todo lo que su esposa le ordenaba por temor a que lo dejara, pero esta vez algo se movió dentro de él y por primera vez actuó sin preguntarle a Renne –Llama al detective Billy Black, dile que eres mi hijo y que la búsqueda la pagaré yo.

-Gracias papá- dijo Emmett muy sorprendido.

-¿Emmett?...

-¿Si?...

-Te qu… mantenme informado- dijo y colgó.

Emmett suspiró, algo decepcionado hubiera jurado que su papá estuvo a punto de decir que lo quería y eso era algo que había esperado toda la vida. Esperanzado llamó a la secretaria de su padre para pedirle el número del detective, lo llamó y le dio toda la información necesaria para encontrar a Bella.

Las horas pasaron y la desesperación abrumaba cada vez mas a Edward y a la familia, Alice estaba muy callada y ausente, algo muy extraño en ella, Jasper no se separó de su lado tratando de reconfortarla, Emmett caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Rose lo observaba con detenimiento, dándole el espacio que ella sabía que necesitaba. Esme trataba de mantenerse fuerte pero su tristeza era palpable al igual que Carlisle quien sentía que uno de sus hijos había desaparecido pero aun así se portaba como todo un líder, dándoles palabras de consuelo y esperanza a lo miembros de su familia.

**26 horas de desaparecida.**

Carlisle regresaba del hospital, cuando el teléfono sonó, toda la familia se apresuró a contestar pero él era el más cercano.

-¿Diga?

-Soy el detective Billy Black

-Detective, soy Carlisle Cullen, ¿no tiene alguna información?

-Sí, encontramos el Volvo de su hijo en la terminal de autobuses de Port Angel, según me informan una mujer embarazada llegó en el, al parecer estaba algo… desesperada.

Carlisle contuvo el aliento y no mostró expresión alguna, a pesar de que se sentía sumamente aterrado por lo que escuchaba, él sabía que no era nada bueno que Bella tuviera esas reacciones. Continuó escuchando sin decir nada, solo un "Ahí estaremos" y colgó.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontró a Bella? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Está bien? ¡Con un demonio contéstame papá!- dijo Edward a punto de perder la cordura.

-Tranquilo hijo, encontraron tu auto y el detective quiere vernos allá.

-¿Allá donde?- preguntó Alice

-En la terminal de autobuses, parece que Bella salió de la ciudad y…- se detuvo considerando si era correcto o no comentar el estado de Bella.

-¿Y?- preguntó Emmett –díganos lo que sea.

-Al parecer estaba en uno de sus ataques de nervios.

-¡MALDICION!- gritó Emmett tomando un portarretratos de la mesita del centro y lanzándolo a la pared.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué puede pasar si no se tranquiliza?- preguntó Jasper, ganándoles a todos ya que esa era la pregunta que estaba en casi todos ya que en Edward solo estaba la cara de Bella y el ruego de encontrarla.

-No estoy seguro, es diferente en cada persona, como puede perder el conocimiento por hiperventilarse, puede sufrir un delirio de persecución o en el peor de los caso… perder la razón.

Todos abrieron los ojos como plato, Alice comenzó a llorar al igual que Esme quien se tapaba la boca para tapar sus sollozos, Rose se abrasó de su novio con fuerza, Jasper y Emmett se miraron ellos eran los que siempre habían estado mas cerca de Bella cuando sufría sus ataques y solo ellos sabían que tan intensos, eran por lo que estaban aterrados, Edward simplemente no entendía nada, escuchaba las palabras pero a él solo le interesaba encontrar a Bella, lo demás era sin importancia es mas no se esforzaba en comprender lo que su padre acababa de decir.

En menos de treinta minutos Carlisle, Emmett y Edward se encontraron con el detective Black en la central de autobuses. Black les informo que en el auto no había nada que les dijera a donde se dirigía Bella, todo parecía indicar que ella lo había decidido de un momento a otro.

-Tu eres su esposo, ¿no?- dijo el detective mirando a Edward, este asintió.

-¿Tuvieron algún problema, algún motivo para que ella quisiera irse?

-No… nuestro matrimonio no empezó como los demás, pero… estábamos bien - dijo Edward confundido por la pregunta

-Ya veo, dime ¿pasó algo que pudo haberla alterado para tener esa reacción?- Edward lo pensó pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Tanya- dijo Emmett

-¿Qué dices muchacho?- preguntó Carlisle

-Ayer en la salida del instituto, Tanya besó a Edward y ¿si Bella…

-…nos vio?- termino Edward la pregunta

-Ese seria un buen motivo para alterar sus nervios- dijo Emmett, apretando los puños pensando en aniquilar a Tanya

-¿Saben a donde fue?- preguntó Carlisle, mientras Edward se maldecía a si mismo por haber permitido que esa zorra llegara a tanto.

-Sí- Emmett y Edward vieron al detective con esperanza –antes de que ustedes llegaran vi el video de seguridad y la persona que la atendió me informó que una mujer embarazada, bastante alterada le pidió el boleto hacia el destino que saliera mas próximo así que Bella se fue a Seattle.

-Pues vamos- dijo Emmett, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a los carros. Por la velocidad en la que iban estuvieron en la terminal de Seattle en tiempo record.

Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse hacia la oficina principal de la central para saber sobre las llegadas desde Port Angel del día anterior, después de obtener el número de los camiones y el nombre del chofer de cada uno de ellos, se dispusieron a interrogarlos, el detective fue el que encontró al chofer que había llevado a Bella.

El detective le informó a los Cullen que el chofer había identificado rápidamente a Bella, ya que ella se veía bastante mal, no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino pero lo atribuía a que se sentía triste porque se había despedido de su familia, dijo que esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención es que una chica tan embarazada estuviera sola.

**30 horas de desaparecida.**

Por recomendaciones del detective Black, los Cullen regresaron a casa, le informaron al resto de la familia lo que había pasado, Edward no pudo soportar mas y se dirigió a la habitación de Bella, abrazó la almohada que Bella usaba para dormir, dejó que el olor a fresa inundara sus sentidos, él no quería saber nada mas que no fueran noticias sobre lágrimas en sus ojos poco a poco se quedó dormido.

-Edward, despierta, papá tiene una idea- dijo Alice moviendo ligeramente el hombro de su hermano.

-Ya voy- dijo él algo molesto, ya que lo habían despertado de un precioso suelo donde estaba a lado de Bella.

Todos reunidos en la sala, miraba a Carlisle expectantes, él habló hasta que Edward se reunió con ellos.

-Bien, no sé ustedes pero yo estoy cansado de solo quedarme esperando- dijo y todos asintieron –por lo que me tomé la libertad de llamar a mis colegas en Seattle para que estén pendientes de la llegada de Bella a alguno de sus hospitales.

-¿Crees que se adelante el parto?- preguntó Esme

-Es muy probable, los nervios de Bella no están estables y en su avanzado estado eso no es bueno- contestó Carlisle

**42 horas de desaparecida**

-Dr. Cullen, lo llaman del hospital "Hope" de Seattle- dijo la secretaria de Carlisle

-Sí, gracias- Carlisle tomó la llamada –Dr. Cullen, ¿en que puedo servirle?

-Dr. Cullen, al parecer atendimos a su hija Isabella Cullen- dijo una voz femenina, a Carlisle se le aceleró el corazón.

-Sí, Bella, ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó ansioso, no estaba comportándose como el tranquilo y sereno Carlisle, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

-Ella dio a luz ayer a una preciosa niña…

-Vamos por ellas en este momento- dijo Carlisle sin dejarla terminar.

-No doctor, lo que sucede es que la dimos de alta esta mañana- dijo la mujer bastante apenada –doctor, la chica no se veía bien.

-¿Entonces porque la dejaron salir?- dijo Carlisle levantándose de su asiento bastante alterado.

-Lo siento doctor, pero nuestro hospital no podía tenerla mas tiempo- dijo la mujer con un nudo en la garganta.

Carlisle lo notó y se obligó a serenarse, el sabia que muchos hospitales no tenían los recursos necesarios para que los pacientes se quedaran en observación mucho tiempo, respiró profundamente y dijo:

-No sé preocupe lo entiendo, ¿me podría decir si mi hija dijo a donde iba?- dijo cordialmente como era su costumbre.

-Lo siento doctor, ella estaba bastante confundida, lo único que pudo decirnos con certeza era su nombre… en verdad siento no darle mas información- dijo ella

-No se preocupe, gracias, por lo menos sabemos de donde continuar con nuestra búsqueda- dijo Carlisle con la voz apagada.

-Le deseo suerte, doctor.

-Gracias.- susurró.

Se dio un momento para relajarse y volver a la tranquilidad, no podía permitirse perder el control y desesperarse, por lo menos ya sabía que su nieta había nacido, aunque le preocupaba la confusión de Bella que la mujer le había descrito, respiró profundamente varias veces y llamó a su familia para informarle y después al detective.

Los días pasaron, lenta y tortuosamente sin noticias de Bella y Rennesme. Edward estaba hundido en la agonía, no había querido salir de la habitación de Bella, casi no comía ni dormía y mucho menos había querido ir al instituto, Jasper y Alice se consolaban uno a otro, Rose desquitó su tristeza rompiéndole la boca de un puñetazo a Tanya, después de que la zorra les dijo que ella había visto a Bella en el Volvo de Edward y que estaba feliz porque los había visto besándose. Emmett estaba mas agresivo que nunca, nadie lo podía mirar siquiera porque se arriesgaba a sufrir la ira del Oso Cullen. Esme se mantenía ocupada para no caer en la tristeza, cocinaba mucho mas de la cuenta, la casa no podía estar mas limpia, ya había cambiado los muebles de las habitaciones varias veces y Carlisle no podía concentrarse por lo que decidió tomarse unos días de descanso.

**1 semana de desaparecida.**

Edward estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el teléfono, esperanzado puso atención, al escuchar "Bella", salió disparado hacia la sala, su padre hablaba por teléfono, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero después se puso serio.

-Sí gracias, estaremos ahí- dijo y colgó.

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó Edward ansioso, él asintió. La primera reacción fue de felicidad pero la expresión de Carlisle provocó que todos se pusieran serios de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Emmett

-En un…- suspiró Carlisle y miró a su familia –esta en un centro psiquiátrico.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue la reacción de Emmett y Edward

-No sé mucho de su estado, la encontraron hace cuatro días y no había dicho nada hasta hace unas horas que dijo su nombre y nos pudieron localizar.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Edward tomando las llaves de su Volvo y encaminándose a la puerta, Carlisle lo acompañó, Emmett tenía que quedarse a informar al detective y a su papá, quien a pesar de la negativa de Renne, había estado muy al pendiente de su hija y su nieta.

Llegaron al centro psiquiátrico, como Edward estaba muy alterado y eso no era bueno para los pacientes, Carlisle fue el único al que le permitieron entrar al patio donde se encontraban todos los enfermos. El Dr. Nerón (se que suena a nombre de perro pero fue el primero que se vino a mi mente) le informó a Carlisle que Bella no se comportaba como sus pacientes habituales, pero que la había encontrado en la calle bastante desorientada y ausente, era como si estuviera perdida en su propia cabeza.

Carlisle observó el patio hasta que la encontró, cuando la vio sus ojos comenzaron a picarle y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Bella llevaba el cabellos suelto todo revuelto, su mirada estaba perdida, estaba sentada en un banco, en sus brazos había una cobija blanca, la cual cargaba como si llevara un bebé. Carlisle se acercó a ella, pero Bella no lo miró, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, Bella recargó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

-Lo único que ha dicho es su nombra, Isabella Cullen- dijo el Dr. Nerón, Carlisle asintió –es muy tranquila, solo una vez se puso agresiva- Carlisle lo miró interrogante –una de las pacientes intentó quitarle la cobija, y ella comenzó a gritar pero se calmó cuando le regresamos la cobija- Carlisle entendió.

-¿Dónde está la niña?- preguntó Carlisle viendo a Bella a los ojos.

-¿Qué niña?- preguntó el doctor, Carlisle lo miró extrañado.

-Ella llevaba una recién nacida consigo, su hija.

-Lo siento doctor, cuando la encontré ella estaba sola y a parte de su ropa solo llevaba esa cobija.

Carlisle sintió un hueco en el pecho y el pánico estaba a punto de consumirlo, y la única pregunta que había en su mente era ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

* * *

**Lo sientooooo..... no en realidad no lo siento, estos acontesimientos y los sigientes son los primeros que omaginé cuando pense en hacer un fic de drama... espero que les haya gustado**

**gracias a sus comentarios**

**besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Aclarando error: en el capitulo anterior escribí Oso Cullen y en realidad es Oso Swan, no tiene importancia en la trama de la historia, pero cuando yo leo algún fic me fijo mucho en esa clase de errores y trato de no cometerlos en mis historias, pero esta vez estaba muy emocionada escribiendo y se me escapó… gracias Yosebelt Cullen por mostrarme mi error.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10. RECUERDOS**

Carlisle caminó hacia su hijo con lentitud, obligándose a si mismo mantener la calma, sus hijos no necesitaban a un Carlisle histérico y desesperado, tal como se sentía en ese momento, antes de enfrentarse a su hijo, respiró profundamente y entró a la sala de espera.

Ahí estaba un Edward ansioso, el puente de su nariz estaba a punto de sufrir daños severos de lo presionado que lo tenía entre sus dedos, por fortuna Carlisle apareció. De un salto, Edward dejó su asiento y se acercó a su padre.

-¿Cómo esta? Quiero verla- exigió el muchacho.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber antes de verla- dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Edward para que ambos se sentaran

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escucha, Bella esta en un especie de abismo, solo ella decidirá cuando salir de ahí- Edward asintió con un nudo en el estomago –hijo…- Carlisle suspiró pesadamente –Rennesmee no está con ella.

-Eso es obvio, una bebé no puede estar en un lugar como este, ¿en donde la tienen?- Edward no entendía la preocupación en el rostro de su padre, es mas, no quería entenderlo.

-Hijo, nadie sabe donde esta- Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin poder entender sus palabras, su cerebro no estaba listo para eso.

-Quiero ver a Bella- fue lo único que dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes su padre había entrado, Carlisle asintió, comprendiendo que su hijo necesitaba tiempo para caer en cuenta de lo sucedido con Rennesmee.

Carlisle y Edward entraron al patio, ahí donde Carlisle la había dejado estaba Bella, mirando a la nada con la cobija blanca en brazos, Edward sonrió al verla y en unas cuantas zancadas estuvo enfrente de ella.

-¿Bella?- susurró, pero no hubo respuesta, se acuclillo frente de ella y la obligó a mirarlo, se estremeció al ver esos ojos chocolate que había aprendido a amar, si su brillo natural, se odió a si mismo por haber causado eso. –Perdóname mi amor, no debí permitir que Tanya me besara- besó su frente con ternura, después sus mejillas –regresa a mi, Bella- besó su nariz –o por lo menos llévame a donde tu estas, mi amor- dijo, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y la abrazó con fuerza, demostrándole con ese abrazo lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo mucho que la amaba.

Bella sintió un clic en su cabeza, como un candado cuando se abre, parpadeó una vez, sintió su cuerpo rodeado por algo muy cálido que la hacia sentir segura y extrañamente amada, lentamente subió sus brazos hacia la espalda de Edward, porque ella sabía que era él, a nadie se lo había dicho pero, solo en sus brazos se sentía segura, por extraño que parezca.

-Edward- susurró tan bajo que él no la escuchó, lo apretó más a su cuerpo y fue cuando él reaccionó. Se apartó de ella sin soltarla y la miró a los ojos, ese brillo había vuelto.

-Bella, Oh Bella, has vuelto- dijo tomando su cara con ambas manos, se acercó lentamente, temerosos de que lo rechazara, aunque desde aquel beso en la cafetería, él se había permitido robarle cortos besos pero este no quería que fuera corto, terminó de acortar la distancia y sus labios se unieron, amoldándose como perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas. Bella llevó sus manos al cabello de Edward y correspondió el beso, amoroso y suave que Edward le daba, ambos se perdieron en su burbuja, no les importó que varios de los pacientes se juntaran para verlos, una de ellas aprovechó para llevarse la cobija que Bella había tenido en sus brazos. Por falta de aire se separaron.

-Te amo- dijo él acariciando la nariz de Bella con la suya, a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y negó con la cabeza.

-Besaste a Tanya- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No amor, ella me besó, yo ni siquiera le correspondí, te lo juro, mi vida, mi hermana, tu hermano y nuestros amigos estaban de testigos, ellos te lo pueden decir- dijo Edward apresuradamente, mirándola a los ojos para demostrarle que era sincero.

Por un momento Bella se sintió tonta y comenzó a reírse, Edward la miró preocupado, creyendo que se había vuelto loca de verdad.

-Huí por nada- dijo negando con la cabeza –si que soy estúpida- dijo unas lágrimas cayeron por sus melillas y la risa se convirtió en llanto.

-No amor, no llores- dijo él apartando las lagrimas con su pulgar –no puedo soportar verte llorar, por favor- Bella respiró profundamente y lo abrazó.

-Te amo Edward- susurró, Edward sonrió como tonto y la apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Humm… ¿no te parece que esta niña linda ya se puede ir a su casa?- dijo Carlisle observando la escena junto al Dr. Nerón. Edward y Bella los vieron y sonrieron al escucharlo.

-Creo que ella ya no tiene porque estar aquí, solo hay que mantener esos nervios controlados, ¿esta claro señorita?

-Señora… y está muy claro doctor- dijo Bella levantándose, Edward la soltó a regañadientes. Carlisle no lo resistió más y la abrazó.

-Hija, me alegra tanto que estés bien.

-A mi también… hum, Carlisle- dijo apartándose de los brazos del doctor y miró al suelo- ¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

Carlisle se tensó y a Edward las palabras de su padre le vinieron como un tornado convirtiendo todo en caos, se dejó caer en la banca y abrió mucho los ojos. _Mi hija está perdida_ pensó y una lagrima gruesa humedeció su mejilla, la apartó rápidamente, no podía dejar que Bella lo viera así.

-Bella, ella…

-Oh, que tonta, Rennesmee está en la casa, ¿verdad?, una niña no puede estar en un lugar como este- volteo a ver a todos lados para reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba -¿Dónde estoy?, Carlisle, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- preguntó el doctor Nerón al ver que ninguno de los hombres Cullen reaccionaba.

-Hum… recuerdo, haber ido al instituto para llevarle el Volvo a Edward, vi a Tanya besándolo y creí que él le correspondía- Edward la tomó de la mano, ella se la apretó en señal de estar bien –después es muy confuso, me sentía dolida, rota, necesitaba estar muy lejos, llegué a la central de autobuses y no recuerdo el destino del camión al que subí, en realidad no me importaba, después… caminé unas calles y sentí mucho dolor en mi vientre y es todo…- dijo mirando a la nada esforzándose por recordad algo mas.

**-**Tranquila, no te esfuerces, pronto lo recordaras- dijo el doctor Nerón, Edward abrazó a su esposa por la espalda. Bella giró su cabeza y le sonrió, él le correspondió la sonrisa pero esta no llegó a sus ojos.

-Vamos a ver a nuestra bebé- dijo ella y le besó la nariz, se apartó de su agarré con delicadeza, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la salida.

Edward y Carlisle no sabían que hacer, mientras Bella se cambiaba de ropa y se firmaban los papeles para darla de alta, Carlisle llamó a la familia para informarles las buenas y las malas noticias, todos acordaron que lo mejor era decirle a Bella de la desaparición de Rennesmee cuando estuviera segura en casa.

Edward y Bella iban abrazados en el asiento de atrás, Edward sabía que él era el que tenía que destrozarle el corazón a su esposa, él tendría que decirle que su hija desapareció y no sabía como hacerlo. Bella estaba contenta, Edward le había dicho que la amaba, se sentía algo confusa al no recordar el nacimiento de su hija y la manera en la que llegó a ese lugar y muy en su interior sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero ese sentimiento lo desechó y se apretó mas al cuerpo de Edward, él le besó la cabeza y le volvió a susurrar que la amaba.

Llegaron a la mansión Cullen, Bella bajó corriendo del auto sin esperar a que Edward le abriera la puerta, antes de llegar a la puerta principal, Emmett la abrió y le dio uno de sus característicos abrazos de oso.

-Enana, nos diste un susto de muerte- dijo Emmett cuando la soltó

-Lo siento- dijo ella con la mirada en el piso, camino hacia la casa y los diminutos brazos de Alice la apretaron con fuerza, Bella pensó lo irreal que era que una mujer tan pequeña tuviera tanta fuerza, fue el turno de Esme de abrazarla.

-Mi niña, no vuelvas desaparecer de ese modo, no podría soportarlo.

-Lo siento Esme, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Promételo- exigió Esme sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

-Lo prometo.

Rose y Jasper fueron los siguientes en abrazarla. Sin decir nada Bella corrió escaleras arriba, Edward la siguió después de recibir miradas de apoyo por parte de su familia. Bella llegó a su habitación donde habían puesto la cuna de Rennesmee, tenía una sonrisa boba cuando entró pero esta desapareció cuando vio la cuna vacía. _Debe estar en el cuarto de Alice, no la dejarían sola _pensó para darse animo, pero algo le decía que ella no estaba ahí, se giró para salir de la habitación y se encontró con Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con tristeza.

-Edward, ¿Dónde esta?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él, él no contestó, Bella lo empujó delicadamente para poder salir de la habitación, salió al pasillo y en medio de este se paro en secó, Edward estaba a dos pasos de ella.

-Edward, ¿Dónde esta?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez fue en un susurró. Se giró lentamente y se encontró con los ojos tristes de Edward llenos de lágrimas como los de ella.

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y la vista borrosa por la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Edward, ¿Dónde…- no pudo terminar las lagrimas salieron sin piedad y los sollozos no la dejaban hablar, Edward la abrazó y dejo derramar las lagrimas que tanto había retenido.

-Rennesmee- dijo ella con la voz rota –mi bebé.

-No… no sabemos- logró decir Edward.

-¡NO!- gritó Bella y se soltó de los brazos de Edward -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡NO ME LA QUITES!- gritó de nuevo.

-Yo no…- empezó a decir e intentó abrazarla de nuevo pero ella se apartó con brusquedad.

-Por favor Edward, no me la quites- dijo dejándose caer de rodillas –Te lo suplico… prometo hacer… lo que sea para… cancelar ese contrato… pero no me la quites- suplicó, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y los sollozos a penas la dejaban hablar.

Edward estaba igual que ella, destrozado por dentro y cada palabra de ella lo rompía mas, no la culpaba por creer que él la tenía, es mas, hasta había preferido haber sido tan sádico como para arrebatarle a Rennesmee por lo menos sabría donde esta. Se arrodilló ante ella.

-Que mas quisiera yo… saber donde esta- Bella alzó la mirada y no encontró nada mas que sinceridad en los ojos hinchados y rojos de Edward.

Los labios de Bella temblaban, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, y miraba a Edward con suplica, rogándole que lo que estaba pasando no fuera cierto, Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

-MI BEBEEÉ- gritó Bella y se apretó al pecho de Edward empapándole la camisa, él hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, mojando su blusa con las lágrimas, ambos sollozaban y lloraban de forma desgarradora.

En el piso de abajo, la familia no estaba mejor, cada pareja se aferraba uno a otro sufriendo junto con sus hijo, hermanos, amigos. Con cada grito de Bella llamando a su bebé las lagrimas y sollozos aumentaban por parte de todos, mujeres y hombres.

Bella comenzó a hiperventilarse, Edward se asustó, tomó la cara de Bella y junto su frente a la de ella obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-¡NO!-le dijo con seriedad- no me vas a dejar de nuevo, no puedo perderte a ti también- lo ultimo lo dijo con voz rota –lo prometiste Bella, respira, te necesita, no podré ser fuerte sin ti… por favor, dame la fuerza para encontrarla, Rennesmee nos necesita fuetes, a los dos.

Bella asintió y se forzó a si misma a tranquilizarse, no podía perderse de nuevo, aunque lo deseara, ese dolor que sentía era insoportable, pero no podía hacer sufrir mas a Edward, a ese hombre que tanto ama. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos de nuevo y comenzó a tararear su nana, que se escuchaba mas triste que nunca, Bella tarareó junto con él, sabiendo que no solo ella se tranquilizaba con esa canción, también él lo hacia. Poco a poco Bella se quedó dormida, Edward la cargó y la llevó a su habitación, se acostó junto a ella y el cansancio de tanto sufrimiento y de tantas lagrimas y sollozos lo vencieron y durmió junto a ella por primera vez desde que se habían casado.

Todos habían creído que Edward y Bella se hundirían en su sufrimiento y no querrían ni siquiera salir de la habitación, pero se equivocaban, ambos se habían prometido ser la fuerza del otro, todos los días iban a Seattle a recorrer las calles, con la esperanza de que Bella recordara algo. Empezaron por recorrer las calles cerca del hospital donde nació Rennesmee, pero nada, después recorrieron las calles alrededor del centro psiquiátrico, pero nuevamente nada, no se dieron por vencidos. No solo ellos buscaban, de vez en cuando se les unían sus hermanos y amigos, pero al no saber la apariencia de Rennesmee era muy difícil la búsqueda, el detective Black había sido re contratado por Charlie para encontrar a su nieta, así que había mucha gente buscándola, pero Bella sabia que todo sería mas fácil si ella recordara, por lo menos la apariencia de su hija.

-Hoy cumple un mes- dijo Bella acurrucándose en los brazos de su esposo, quien ya se había mudado a la habitación de Bella. Ambos estaban acostados listos para dormir.

-Lo sé- dijo él y besó su cabeza.

-Tenía miedo que ella no tuviera una familia, y ahora que la tiene, la perdí- dijo eso ultimo con la voz rota por las lagrimas que había salido.

-Los dos la perdimos, si yo no hubiera permitido que esa…- no terminó, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, cada que pensaba en eso la rabia lo invadía.

-Shhh, no tiene caso culparnos, no la recuperaremos con eso- dijo ella enjuagándose las lagrimas. Así era su relación, siempre apoyándose uno al otro.

-Mañana tienes que regresar al instituto- le recordó Edward después de lograr tranquilizarse.

-Lo sé, ¿Cuál es el nuevo chisme sobre nosotros?

-Nadie sabe lo que pasó, cuando nos preguntan sobre ti y Rennesmee, les contestamos que están bien- dijo y suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Bella comenzó a sentirse asustada, no estaba segura si soportaría las preguntas curiosas de los alumnos o si podría mentir sobre Rennesmee. Necesitaba sentirse fuerte y solo existía alguien que podría darle esa fuerza. Alzó su cabeza y miró a Edward a los ojos, él le sonrió de esa manera torcida que tanto le gustaba, se alzó y lo besó.

Poco a poco lo empujó para quedar encima de él, profundizó el beso dándole a entender lo que quería, Edward había deseado ese momento desde hace mucho pero esperaría pacientemente hasta que ella estuviera lista. Pasaron la noche mas apasionada y llena de amor de sus vidas, entre gemidos, jadeos y palabras de amor, se hicieron uno nuevamente, pero esta vez ambos lo recordarían.

Edward miraba a Bella dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios, él acariciaba su rostro y recordaba lo sucedió esa noche, no podía evitar la sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Miró la cuna de Rennesmee y por un segundo anheló tener otro hijo, pero no, esa noche había usado protección, ambos habían acordado no tener más hijos, hasta encontrar a su primogénita. Regresó su vista a Bella, quien ya no sonreía, al contrario, estaba inquieta y con el ceño fruncido.

-cu-cuidala- dijo en sueños.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo con desesperación en su voz -¡RENNESMEE!- gritó y se levantó de golpe.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Edward sentándose a lado de ella.

-Lo recordé- dijo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué recordaste?- dijo el esperanzado y emocionado.

-Sentía mucho dolor en el vientre, creo que una pareja me ayudo, es muy confuso, recuerdo el sonido de la ambulancia y el dolor del parto, pero estaba como aturdida- Edward no interrumpió solo asentía para pedirle que continuara –me dijeron que no podía estar en el hospital, me dieron a Rennesmee y me dieron indicaciones para ir, ir… a un lugar, no recuerdo cual- dijo mirándolo con pena.

-No te preocupes, sigue ¿Qué mas?-

-Es hermosa, tiene el color de tu cabello, pero es rizado, no vi sus ojos pero se parece mucho a ti- dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su esposo, él sonrió como tonto

-Continua- dijo después de un rato de mirarse como tontos, Bella recordando el rostro de su bebé y él tratando de imaginársela. Ella asintió.

-Recuerdo haber caminado un largo rato, hasta que comenzó a llorar, no sabía que hacer, el poco dinero que tenía lo gasté en el pasaje del autobús, y Rennesmee tenía hambre, me senté una banca de un parque y le di pecho, pero no era suficiente, yo no había comido por lo tanto no tenía suficiente leche, ella seguía llorando y yo me desesperaba más, entre mi confusión y su llanto no podía pensar- Bella comenzó a respirar muy fuerte.

-Tranquila amor, respira profundo, no ganamos nada con que te preocupes nuevamente- ella asintió y se tranquilizó.

-Bien, comencé a llorar junto con ella, hasta que un niño de unos ocho años se me acercó- Bella miró a la nada y sonrió –era muy lindo, llevaba un carrito de bebé, me dijo que era de uno de sus hermanitos, creo… bueno, en el carrito había una biberón y leche, me preguntó si la bebé tenía hambre, solo asentí, él preparó el biberón… se portaba muy maduro para su edad, mi estomago gruñó, el se rio y me dijo que pusiera a Rennesme en el carrito, para que fuera a comprar comida, yo asentí, la puse con cuidado en el carrito y el puso el biberón en la boca de mi niña, me preguntó su nombre y se lo dije- Bella frunció el ceño y bufó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward.

-Dijo que el nombre que invente es como un trabalenguas, y dijo que el la llamaría- apretó la mandíbula y dijo entre dientes –Nessie.

-Nessie- dijo Edward y sonrió

-No te atrevas a pensar en llamar así a nuestra hija- dijo ella apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo él con autentica inocencia.

-Edward Cullen, no te atrevas a llamar a mi hija como el monstruo del Lago Ness- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Oh, ya entiendo… no te preocupes amor no lo diré- dijo y besó su frente. Ella suspiró y le sonrió -¿Qué más recuerdas?

-Le pedí al niño que la cuidara, que regresaba rápido, fui a buscar comida hasta que recordé que no traía dinero, así que pedí un poco, caminé por algunas calles, preocupándome solo por el hambre que tenía, conseguí lo suficiente, comí pero después ya no supe que estaba haciendo, no recordaba nada, me quedé dormida en la calle y cuando desperté tenía una cobija cubriéndome, estaba desorientada y solo pensaba en ti y en Tanya- dijo y dos lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos.

-Perdóname amor, porque yo jamás me perdonare lo que te hice pasar- dijo él apartando las lagrimas de las mejillas de Bella con sus dedos.

-Yo ya te perdoné, lloro porque olvidé a mi bebé.

-No amor, tus nervios no estaban bien- dijo él y la abrazó con fuerza hasta que dejó de llorar -¿Recuerdas el nombre del niño?- Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca le pregunté, pero sé como es.

-Dime, eso debe ayudar.

-Su piel era rojiza, sus ojos negros, cabello lizo y muy negro, tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora, en ese momento fue como mi sol personal.

-¿Debo ponerme celoso amor?- dijo Edward al ver la sonrisa boba de su esposa al recordar al niño.

-Tonto- dijo y le pegó en el brazo juguetonamente.

-Bueno, bueno, ese es un avance, ya sabemos como es nuestra bebé y como en la persona con quien estuvo Nes…- Bella lo miró mal –Rennesmee la última vez que la viste. Bella asintió y se abrazó a él, con la esperanza en su alma.

* * *

**Por respeto a su control emosional, segun me han dicho en sus comentarios, que por cierto chicas les agradesco con toda el alma aunque de mala no me bajan, o si a las que me quieran mandar a los Vulturi asegurense que Demetri esté con ellos... jajaja esque ya vi al actor que lo va a personificar en Luna Nueva y esta buenisimo...**

**sobre la historia... no podia hacer que este capitulo fuera menos triste, no seria real, tenia que poner el sufrimiento de todos pero trate de ponerle un poco de esperanza al final...**

**No creo que necesiten mas pistas para saber quien es el niño con quien Bella dejo a Rennesmee, ¿Verdad?, mas claro ni el agua...**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11. La seguridad de Rennesmee**

-¡JACOB!- gritó una mujer–trae el carrito de Seth.

-No puedo- gritó el niño

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Ven a acá!- exigió la mujer. Jacob suspiró y con cuidado empujó el carrito hacia la mujer.

-No la despiertes- dijo Jacob en un susurro.

-¿No la despierte? ¿A quien?- dijo la mujer muy confundida.

-A Nessie- dijo el niño señalando el interior del carrito.

La señora abrió mucho los ojos y se asomó al carrito, ahí encontró una hermosa niña de cabellos rizados cobrizos, pálida y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, era muy pequeña, de la sorpresa, a la mujer casi se le cae el niño de tres años que tenía en los brazos.

-¿Quién es esa niña?

-Una señora muy bonita me pidió que la cuidara mientras ella iba por comida, pero ya se tardó mucho- dijo Jacob sin dejar de ver a la bebé, le parecía la personita mas hermosa que jamás había visto y para que un niño de ocho años piense eso, tiene que significar algo.

-Tenemos que ir a la policía- dijo la mujer muy asustada

-¡NO!- gritó Jacob, provocando que Ness se despertara, la niña comenzó a llorar. Jacob se asomó al carrito y con delicadeza le acarició una mejilla, como por arte de magia la niña dejó de llorar y siguió durmiendo –Sue, ella tiene mamá, yo la vi.

-¿Cómo es su mamá?- dijo Sue un poco mas tranquila, había pensado que de algún modo Jacob se la había robado.

-Es una señora, de cabello y ojos marrón, muy flaca y se le formaban círculos rojos en las mejillas- dijo haciendo círculos en sus mejillas –era muy bonita, como ella- dijo señalando a Ness.

-¿Como dijiste que se llama la bebé?

-Re… Rensmy… Rennesy… uff, es un trabalenguas… yo le digo Nessie- dijo algo molesto por no poder decir el nombre. Sue se rio.

-¿Quién es ese bebé?- dijo una niña de unos nueve años.

-Se llama, Re… Nesse- dijo Jacob. La niña se asomó al carrito.

-Es bonita, ¿de quién es? ¿Nos vamos a quedar con ella como cuando encontraste a Jake?- dijo la niña a Sue.

-No, ella tiene mamá, y tal vez la estén buscando, debemos llevarla a la policía.

-No Sue, a mi me llevaron con la policía, ¿recuerdas? Y solo me llevaron a ese feo lugar… no voy a dejar que la lleven ahí- dijo Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

-Entiende Jacob…

-¡NO! La señora me pidió que la cuidara y la voy a cuidar- dijo él tomando el carrito y empujándolo lejos de Sue.

-Jacob, ¿A dónde vas?- dijo la niña alcanzándolo.

-A donde sea Leah, yo no me separo de Nessie- dijo él muy seguro.

-Está bien Jacob, la llevaremos con nosotros, solo porque ya está oscureciendo, pero haremos lo que Harry diga- dijo Sue, Jacob frunció el ceño pero asintió, ya se le ocurriría otra cosa para salirse con la suya, pero él no se separa de Nessie hasta encontrar a su mamá.

Obviamente Harry Clearwater quiso llevar a Ness con la policía, pero Jacob no lo iba a permitir, para ser un niño tan pequeño sabía perfectamente lo que quería y como conseguirlo. Hizo el drama del mundo, empezó gritando que no lo querían que era un huérfano, eso hizo sentir mal a Sue, después pasó al chantaje, dijo que si se llevaban a Nessie él la seguiría a donde fuera aunque tuviera que vivir en la calle, los Clearwater lo querían como un hijo y no iban a permitir eso, después pasó a utilizar la bondad de Sue y Harry.

-La van a llevar a un lugar como el que me llevaron a mi y ella no va a poder escapar, ¿quieren que le pase algo?- preguntó Jacob cargando con mucho cuidado a Nessie

Los Clearwater, ya estaban bastante conmocionados con todo lo que les había dicho Jake y eso los devastó, les sorprendía lo maduro que era el niño y no pudieron negarse, sin embargo, no dejarían de buscar a la mamá de la niña.

Todos los días, Jake y Harry iban al parque para ver si la mamá regresaba, después de un mes se dieron por vencidos, además de que Harry había conseguido trabajo en su pueblo natal, regresarían a la reserva de La Push, en Forks.

Jacob tiene una historia triste. Cuando tenía cinco añosr, él y su mamá estaban disfrutando de la palaya de La Push, sin que su mamá se diera cuenta él se metió al agua, una corriente lo atrapó y lo jaló hacia el fondo, la mamá de Jake intentó sacarlo pero ella también fue atrapada. Sue y Harry junto con Leah estaban presentes ese día, como Sue estaba embarazada no pudo ayudar, por lo que Harry sacó primero a Jake, pero ya no pudo salvar a la mamá del pequeño.

Esa vez, sí llevaron a Jacob a la policía, estos al no encontrar familiares del pequeño lo llevaron al peor orfanato de todos, un lugar donde casi no les daban de comer, los maltrataban y pasaban frio, Jake estuvo casi dos años ahí, desde pequeño siempre fue muy listo, así que pudo escapar y al primer lugar que se le ocurrió ir fue a la playa donde su vida cambió. Pasó dos días escondido entre los arboles que rodeaban la playa, hasta que Sue y Harry aparecieron en ella, Jake confiaba en ellos y les pidió que le permitieran vivir con ellos, les platicó todo lo que le había pasado y ellos arrepentidos por no haberse asegurado que él estuviera bien, lo aceptaron y cuidaron desde ese entonces.

Después de que Bella recordara todo, ella y Edward guardaron el secreto, Bella se sentía realmente mal por haber abandonado a su bebé y le suplicó a Edward que no dijera nada, él, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, jamás le negaría algo a Bella. Después del instituto iban a ese parque a ver si encontraban al niño, pero como ya había pasado un mes, su búsqueda fue en vano.

**6 meses después**

Nadie dejó de buscar, la familia mandó correos a todos sus conocidos con la descripción de Rennesmee que Bella había recordado, el detective Black era el único que sabía sobre el niño y aun así no era fácil la búsqueda sin un nombre y una imagen. Ya todos estaban graduados así que no era necesario ocultar nada, ya que no tendrían que escuchar los rumores todos los días, sin embargo, para Bella era un martirio ver como las mujeres del pueblo la miraban con lastima desde que la noticia se supo.

Bella y Edward estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, estaban entretenidos en la laptop de Edward, habían conseguido un programa que utiliza la policía para modificar rostros.

Primero habían creado una imagen de Rennesmee basándose en ellos mismos, Bella lloró cuando lograron la imagen exacta de sus recuerdos, después de eso se dedicaron a imprimir diversas posibles apariencias de la niña a los 7 meses de edad. Había muchas posibilidades, ya que en los primeros dos años es cuando mas cambios físicos tienen los niños.

Bella comenzó a ponerse triste y esa era la señal para que Edward comenzara a distraerla, dejó la computadora en la mesa del centro de la sala y comenzó a hacer presión con su espalda al respaldo del sillón, elevando las patas de enfrente ligeramente.

-¡Edward!- dijo Bella sobresaltándose al sentir el movimiento del sillón –nos vas a tirar.

-¿No confías en mi?- dijo Edward en tono dolido. Bella rodó los ojos, mientras seguía sosteniéndose para no caerse.

-Sí confío en ti, en quien no confió es en la gravedad- dijo intentando inclinarse para regresar el sillón a su posición, pero Edward era mas fuerte y solo logró que el sonriera burlonamente y satisfecho por haber logrado distraer a Bella. Estaban tan entretenidos que no escucharon llegar a los chicos.

-Emmett, ya deja de hablar de eso, tienes una hora con el mismo tema- se quejó Jasper.

-Es que me cayó bien, dijo que quería ser como yo- dijo Emmett orgulloso.

-Amor, dijo que quería verse como tu- dijo Rose

-Es lo mismo, además, me muero por jugar con él, ya que ustedes ya no quieren jugar conmigo- hizo un puchero el oso Swan.

-¿Por lo menos sabes donde localizarlo para que puedas jugar con él?- preguntó Alice

-¡Maldición!, no- dijo Emmett dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano

Todos se rieron, tanto por la estupidez de Emmett como por su extraño comportamiento por el niño que conoció en el parque de diversiones.

Edward seguía asustando a Bella, inclinando el sillón hacia atrás, cuando:

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo Emmett a la vez que se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

-¡aaaaaaah!- gritaron Bella y Edward cuando cayeron de espaldas junto con el sillón, Emmett soltó una serie de palabrotas cuando el sillón junto con el peso de Bella y Edward calló en sus pies.

Rose, Alice y Jasper, los miraron sorprendidos por un segundo pero después soltaron sonoras carcajadas por la divertida escena, Edward se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Bella a levantarse.

-Te dije que nos íbamos a caer- lo regañó Bella dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-No fue mi culpa- intentó defenderse Edward pero Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Tramposo- dijo pegándole juguetonamente en el pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Creo que debes de darle más confianza a la gravedad y quitársela a Emmett- dijo Edward señalando al oso Swan, quien levantaba el sillón y se sentaba en él.

-Vaya hermanito, tenias razón al decir que así te bajabas de los sillones- se burló Alice. Edward le gruñó.

-¿Por qué tienen una foto de la hermanita de mi nuevo amiguito?- preguntó Emmett mirando la laptop.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Bella y Edward a la vez, Jasper, Alice y Rose torcieron los ojos al darse cuenta que Emmett continuaría con ese tema.

-Sí, ella es la hermanita de mi amigo Jacob- dijo Emmett girando la computadora hacia Edward y Bella –nada mas que sus ojos son marrones y no verdes.

Bella se tapó la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Emmett, ¿tu viste a esa niña?- preguntó Edward. Emmett asintió confundido por la reacción de su hermana y su cuñado.

-¿Qué niña?- dijo Alice al tiempo que se asomaba a ver la imagen -¡Oh por Dios!

-Emmett, ¿Estás seguro que era ella?- preguntó Edward.

-Ya te dije que sí, ¿Por qué están actuando tan raro?- preguntó Emmett

Jasper y Rose, confundidos por la situación se acercaron a la computadora y se sorprendieron al igual que todos. Bella y Edward ya les habían mostrado las imágenes de la posible apariencia de Rennesmee solo que al parecer, Emmett no había puesto atención.

-¡Emmett, la encontraste!- dijo Rose, entre feliz y molesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, todavía con la confusión en su rostro.

-Por el amor de Dios, osito, ¿Cómo no te pudiste dar cuenta?- dijo Rose

-Sí, Emmett… cabello cobrizo- dijo Alice señalando el cabello de Edward, mientras este abrazaba a la llorosa Bella.

-Ojos marrones- dijo Rose, señalando los ojos de Bella

-Cabello rizado- dijo Jasper estirando uno de los rizos de Emmett.

-No sé porque, pero creo que intentan decirme algo- dijo Emmett auténticamente inocente.

-¡Con un demonio Emmett Swan! ¡Encontraste a Rennesmee!- dijo Bella ya desesperada por la obvia estupidez de su hermano.

-Yo… encontré… a- dijo Emmett pasándose una mano por la cabeza, recordó a la sonriente niña del carrito, en ese momento esa sonrisa y ese rostro le parecía muy familiar, pero estaba tan concentrado comiendo nachos y platicando con Jacob que no se dio cuenta -¡Diablos!, Nessie es Rennesmee- dijo levantándose de golpe del sillón.

-¡Oh, Dios! Nessie, ese es el sobrenombre que le puso el niño- dijo Bella y abrazó a Edward con fuerza.

-¿Dónde la viste?- preguntó Edward, tratando de calmarse y no arrancarle la cabeza al estúpido de su cuñado.

-En el parque de diversiones de Port Angel… ¡Soy un idiota!... la tuve tan cerca… hombre es idéntica a ti- dijo Emmett mirando a Edward

-De eso debiste darte cuenta antes- dijo Edward entre dientes

-Lo siento, Bella, soy un idiota- dijo Emmett mirando con autentico arrepentimiento a Bella.

-Eso no creo que importe ahora- dijo Jasper analizando la situación –Emmett, ¿dices que el niño se llama Jacob?- Emmett asintió -¿Te dijo donde vive?- el oso negó.

-Solo me dijo que vivía cerca, dijo que no me diría porque no me conocía- comentó Emmett

-Muy inteligente, ¿seguro que tenía ocho años?- preguntó Jasper

-Eso me dijo, pero por la forma de ser parecía más grande-

-Bueno, ¿sabes su apellido?- preguntó Edward, Emmett negó y lo miró apenado.

-No te preocupes amor, solo dinos lo mas que recuerdes- dijo Rose abrazándolo.

-Emmett- lo llamó Bella después de un momento de silencio, él la miró -¿Cómo está? ¿Estaba bien?

-Creo que sí. Ella sonreía mucho y Jacob a trataba como su mayor tesoro- dijo él sabiendo a quien se refería su hermana. Bella sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas algo mas que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarla?- preguntó Edward. Emmett se quedó pensando un momento y después sonrió.

-Sue y Harry- dijo esperanzado, los demás fruncieron el ceño confundidos –Jacob me dijo que él estaba cuidando a Nessie porque Sue fue a cambiarle el pañal a Seth y Harry se había subido a la montaña rusa con Leah.

-Eso es bueno, por lo menos tenemos mas nombres, sería genial que tuviéramos un el apellido- dijo Jacob

-Lo siento, él era muy cuidadoso en esas cosas- dijo Emmett. Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

-¿Nessie iba bien vestida?- dijo preocupada.

Rose se rio, Jasper negó con la cabeza pero sonreía, Bella y Edward torcieron los ojos y Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-No me fijé- dijo

-¿Pero como…?- empezó Alice pero Bella la cortó

-En primer lugar, eso no es importante- Alice iba a debatir pero Bella continuó –en segundo, debemos decirle al detective lo que sabemos y por ultimo, y lo mas importante si es que quieren seguir viviendo –todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido extrañados por la amenaza –Jamás, ¿me escuchan?, jamás llamen a Rennesmee, Nessie, ¡mi hija no es el monstruo del lago Ness!, ¡¿Entendido?!- lo dijo de tal manera que no aceptaba replica alguna. Todos asintieron.

Emmett y Rose fueron a la oficina del detective para informarle lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron, la secretaria les informó que el detective había ido a comer, pero que regresaría en media hora, la pareja decidió esperar.

Había pasado mas de media hora y Emmett se desesperó, cuando la secretaria se fue a almorzar, el oso Swan impulsado por lo aburrido que estaba, se escabullo al interior de la oficina, seguido por una enfurruñada Rose.

-Emmett, esto no es correcto, ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?

-No lo sé, es que estaba muy aburrido- dijo mientras observaba la decoración de la oficina. Rosalie solo observaba a Emmett, lo miró extrañada cuando él concentró su atención a una foto.

-¿Qué pasa osito?

-Creo que el detective conoce a…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el detective haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara.

-Nosotros… bueno… ¿Quién es él?- al fin logró decir Emmett señalando la foto. En ella había una mujer abrazando fuertemente a un niño de uno cinco años.

-Es mi hijo- dijo el detective extrañado por el obvio interés del grandulón.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿A que vinieron muchachos?- cortó el interrogatorio de Emmett, sintió que la tristeza que siempre sentía cuando recordaba a su ex esposa y a su hijo, lo invadía de nuevo. Emmett ignorando la frialdad del detective intentó preguntar nuevamente, pero Rose lo cortó.

-Lo que pasa es que Emmett al parecer vio a Rennesmee y al niño- informó Rose, el detective abrió mucho los ojos y después miró a Emmett interrogante, este se limitó a asentir, con un gesto el detective los invitó a sentarse.

-Pero antes de decirle, ¿me podría decir como se llama su hijo?- insistió Emmett, miró a Rose de manera extraña, algo calculadora.

-Mira muchacho, no tengo idea del por qué te interesa mi hijo, él vive con su mamá, hace tres años que no se de él… y no quiero hablar de eso- dijo fríamente el detective sintiendo que la tristeza regresaba.

- Eso quiere decir que su hijo tiene ocho años ahora- dijo Emmett ignorando la tristeza de los ojos de Black.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver son su sobrina, así que vamos al punto- dijo Billy molesto.

-Se equivoca detective, estoy seguro que si me dice el nombre de su hijo, todos estaremos beneficiados- dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa. Rosalie frunció aun mas el ceño, el detective fulminó con la mirada a Emmett.

Él ya había escuchado a Bella decir que su hermano era muy bromista y poco serio, y él no iba a permitir que se burlara de su hijo, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber lo que ese hombre tenia entre manos.

-Jacob, se llama Jacob- dijo después de meditarlo un rato.

Emmett sonrió aun más y Rosalie abrió los ojos como plato, el detective frunció aun más el cejo.

-Bien detective, como le dije, todos nos beneficiaremos con esto.- dijo Emmett listo para contarle la historia del parque de diversiones al detective.

* * *

**Este capitulo no fue dramatico, espero que les haya gustado, en verdad me senti extraña al escribir este capitulo, es el primero que escribo sin ninguna pisca de drama, bueno eso creo yo...**

**Bueno, este fic casi se acaba...**

**como siempre espero sus jugosos comentarios y sugerencias**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capitulo 12. LA PLAYA**

Emmett se esmeró en la descripción de todo lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones, el detective Black, al principio creyó que era una locura, una coincidencia irreal, ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de ocho años tuviera a la bebé de los Cullen? Y lo más impresionante era que Emmett aseguraba que era Jacob.

Cuando por fin aceptó lo que Emmett le había dicho, esto después de haber pasado dos horas solo en su oficina analizando las palabras del oso Swan, su primera reacción fue llamar a su colega, el joven detective Sam Uley, para que él se encargara de localizar a Jacob. En su profesión, al igual que en algunas otras como la medicina, es poco ético trabajar en casos en los que los sentimientos se vean involucrados, y en esta ocasión los sentimientos del detective Black no solo estarían involucrados sino que también podrían llegar a complicar el caso y eso no solo lo perjudicaría a él sino a la joven pareja Cullen también.

Sam, sabiendo la importancia que ese caso tenia para Billy, su colega y amigo, se esmeró en su trabajo y a los pocos días ya tenía toda la información que pudo recabar sobre la ex esposa del detective y por desgracia, no era buena.

Billy supo al instante que Sam entró a su oficina que no le tenía buenas noticias, tomó a regañadientes el folder que Sam le daba, en el cual le tenía toda la información. Solo tuvo que leer una sola vez la dirección donde podría encontrar a su ex esposa para saber a dónde lo llevaría. Él ya había mandado a muchos clientes a esa dirección y nunca creyó que algún día sería su turno de encontrar a alguien ahí.

Cuando Sam lo dejó solo, Billy tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada para pedir un favor. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ellos eran su primera y mejor opción para lo que necesitaba hacer.

-¿Diga?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Con la señora Bella Cullen, por favor- dijo el detective.

-Ella habla, ¿Quién es?

-Soy el detective Black, llamo para pedirle un favor a usted y su esposo- dijo él atropellando las palabras, no era un hombre que acostumbrara pedir ayuda pero esa vez necesitaba la fuerza que la joven pareja se daba uno a otro. En todos sus años como detective, nunca había conocido a una pareja que se apoyara tanto y que utilizara el dolor de una perdida para fortalecerse y él en eso momentos necesitaba más que nunca de esa clase de fuerza.

Cuando Bella escuchó al detective supo de inmediato que eso no tenía que ver con Rennesmee, por lo menos en ese momento, nunca había escuchado al detective tan inseguro y suplicante. Con un movimiento de mano le pidió a Edward que se acercara, él curioso la obedeció y juntos escucharon a Billy.

-Lo escuchamos detective, ¿Qué nos quiere pedir?- dijo Bella.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaran a un lugar, es un asunto un tanto personal.

-Claro detective, ¿A dónde quiere que lo acompañemos?- dijo Edward. Billy trago nervioso y dijo.

-Al cementerio.

Bella y Edward se miraron, por un instante a ambos se les arrugó el corazón pensando en Rennesmee, pero como si sus mentes fueran la misma, recordaron que eso era un asunto de Billy, aunque se relajaron un poco no dejaron de sentirse tristes por el detective.

La joven pareja y el detective se reunieron en la entrada del cementerio una hora después, Black les explicó rápidamente lo que sucedía, ellos entendieron y aunque estaban algo incómodos harían lo que pudieran para apoyar a su ahora amigo. Con ayuda del encargado del cementerio localizaron rápidamente a la persona que buscaban.

El detective se acercó a la lapida de su esposa, Edward y Bella se quedaron unos pasos atrás, dando privacidad y a la vez apoyo. Black observo unos segundos la lapida, unas gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y el arrepentimiento por lo no dicho lo abrumó, las rodillas no lo sostuvieron más y se dejó caer.

-Perdóname- logró decir entre sollozos, con ambas manos aferradas a la lapida –perdóname- volvió a decir, ahora con la desesperación en su voz.

Bella se abrazó a Edward para acallar los sollozos en el pecho de su esposo, este la abrazó sin dejar de observar a ese hombre destrozado que suplicaba perdón, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero como siempre el retendría las lagrimas, en ese momento el era la fuerza de Bella.

-Mi trabajo no era más importante- continuo detective, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir –yo te amaba… yo te amo, debí decirte, debí luchar… soy un idiota- dijo jalando su cabellos con fuerza.

Bella, respiró hondo para dejar de sollozar, el detective les había pedido su ayuda y ese no era el momento para dejarse llevar por las lagrimas, aunque estas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, se acercó al detective, seguida muy de cerca por Edward, dulcemente colocó una mano en el hombro del detective, este sin mirarla le puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

-Yo debí ser fuerte como ellos y luchar por ustedes, como ahora ellos hacen por encontrar a su hija- dijo dando unas dulces palmadas en la mano de Bella y calmándose un poco -¿Sabes? Parece que Jacob la está cuidando… quisiera pedirte un favor, yo sé que no lo merezco, pero- miró hacia el cielo, Bella hizo lo mismo, pero Edward miró a su esposa –te pido que me ayudes a encontrar a nuestro hijo y a la pequeña Rennesmee.

Edward miraba a Bella, y pensaba en el detective y su ex esposa, se notaba que él la seguía amando, pero por lo que había escuchado, supo que él no supo como demostrarlo y mucho menos decirlo. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al imaginarse que él pasara por lo mismo, no soportaba la idea de estar sin su fuerza, sin su esposa, sin su amor, pero soportaba aun menos la idea que ella llegara a pensar que no la amaba, en ese momento se prometió nunca olvidar recordarle a Bella, todos los días, de todas las maneras posibles cuanto la amaba.

Los tres se quedaron un rato mas en el cementerio, los tres en un respetuoso silencio, cada uno rindiendo honores a la mujer ahí sepultada. Bella pensaba en ella como una gran madre que se ocupo de su hijo después del divorcio, Edward pensaba en ella como una mujer que, aunque no lo sabía fue amada y Billy pensaba en ella como el más grande amor y el único de su vida y le juró que no descansaría hasta encontrar a Jacob y demostrarle cuanto lo ama y cuando amó a su madre.

El detective se despidió y agradeció de todo corazón a la joven pareja por acompañarlo y les prometió que pronto les tendría noticias sobre Rennesmee. Con un fuerte abrazo cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas casa.

-Bella- llamó Edward mientras conducía a la casa

-¿Sí?- dijo ella quien no había dejado de mirarlo, Edward tomo la mano que tenia, como siempre, entrelazada con la suya y la beso.

-Nunca olvides que te amo, aunque yo me aseguraré de recordártelo toda la vida- dijo él con el corazón en la mano, a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-Te amo Edward, tú tampoco lo olvides.

Se quedaron en un confortable silencio, cuando de repente Edward se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella muy intrigada

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?- dijo él señalando la playa en forma de luna que había frente a ellos.

-No lo sé

-Vamos Bella, a Emmett le encantará, a estado algo… apagado desde lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones.

-Sí, pobre hermano mío, se siente tan mal de no haber reconocido a Rennesmee, tal vez esto lo ayude.

-Bien está decidido- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa y reanudo la marcha hacia la casa, en el camino Bella llamó a la familia para informarles el plan, para cuando llegaron a la casa Alice ya lo tenía todo listo y Emmett era el más entusiasmado de todos, en menos de una hora, ya todos los jóvenes se encontraban en la playa de La Push.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, Rosalie tomaba el sol en su deslumbrante y diminuto bikini, Bella y Edward jugaban en el mar a ver quien aguantaba más la respiración mientras se besaban, ok, ellos no estaba jugando pero de eso fue lo que dijeron Alice y Jasper mientras ella lo cubría de arena, Emmett estaba en algún lugar de la playa inspeccionando.

Emmett llevaba un largo rato alejado de su familia y Bella ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, ella y Edward ya estaban de regreso en la playa, Edward secaba delicadamente a Bella con una toalla, cuando vieron a un bulto enorme correr hacia ellos.

Era Emmett, quien tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, brincaba, jadeaba y señalaba algo frenéticamente.

-Yo… allá…- decía Emmett sin dejar de brincar.

-Calma hermano, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Jasper desde su cama de arena. Emmett lo miró y siguió diciendo lo mismo, todo ya habían pensado que el sol había dañado el cerebro del pobre oso Swan cuando

-¡Nessie, Nessie!- gritó un niño no muy lejos de ellos.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Y ahí estaba, ese niño de ocho años con el pelo negro y lizo, él estaba entrando al mar caminando de espaldas mientras saludaba a alguien.

Como anteriormente, todos dirigieron su vista hacia la persona que el niño saludaba. Alice, Rosalie y Bella dejaron salir un gritito cuando la vieron, ahí a unos cuantos metros de ellos, había una hermosa niña de rizos cobrizos, sentada en una toalla rosa, ella saludaba con la manita al niño y le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Encontré a Jacob- por fin pudo decir Emmett. En ese momento ya nadie le prestaba atención a Emmett, sus ojos no se separaban de la niña.

Jasper conociendo a su novio, se levanto de su cama de arena y la sostuvo antes de que se echara a correr hacia la niña.

-Creo que es el momento de ellos- le susurró en la oreja y señaló a Edward y Bella, quienes estaban paralizados.

-Vayan- los animó Rose.

Bella asintió sin apartar sus ojos de Rennesmee, Edward la tomó de la mano y ambos avanzaron hacia su hija. Jacob había escuchado el grito de las tres mujeres y al instante que volteo reconoció a la mamá de Nessie, cuando ella y el otro muchacho, comenzaron a caminar hacia Nessie, lo único que paso por la cabeza de Jacob era que perdería a Nessie, asustado corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que Bella y Edward vieran el rostro de la niña

Bella y Edward se quedaron a unos metros de ellos, ambos estaban cautelosos por la actitud de Jacob.

-¿Me recuerdas?- le preguntó Bella con un nudo en la garganta. Jacob asintió.

-¿Sabes que ella es nuestra hija?- dijo Edward, Jacob volvió a asentir.

Sue y Harry observaban la escena desde detrás de Jacob, no sabían qué hacer, a diferencia de la joven pareja, ellos sí podían ver el rostro de Rennesmee, ella al principio estaba contenta, le gustaba estar en los brazos de Jacob, el era su amigo que la hacia reír y la cuidaba se sentía segura. Pero en ese momento se estaba asustando y Sue lo notó.

Mientras tanto Alice llamaba a Esme pata informarle todo lo que pasaba, detalle a detalle. Esme estaba muy atenta al teléfono cuando Carlisle llegó con señas le indicó que tomara el otro teléfono, así los dos se enteraban a la vez de lo que pasaba. Emmett llamó al detective quien apenas se enteró que habían encontrado a Jacob colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a toda prisa a la playa.

-Jacob, ¿ella es la mamá de Nessie?- preguntó Sue. Jacob asintió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, él no quería quitarles a Nessie, solo estaba aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenia para abrazarla y estar con ella, porque sabía que después de ese día no la volvería a ver y eso le dolía. Jacob abrazo con más fuerza a Rennesmee haciendo que ella comenzara a revolverse porque la estaba lastimando.

-Jacob, la lastimas- dijo Bella dando un paso hacia ellos, Jacob dio uno hacia atrás. Rennesmee comenzó a llorar.

-Princesa- dijo Edward. Cuando Rennesmee lo escuchó dejó de sollozar e intentó mirar al dueño de esa voz, pero Jacob se lo impedía –calma princesa- dijo Edward cuando notó la inquietud de su hija.

-Jacob, por favor- dijo Bella y se arrodilló –déjame abrazar a mi bebé. Jacob soltó un poco su agarre y Rennesmee pudo voltear, cuando madre e hija se vieron, el reconocimiento fue inmediato. Bella lloró de felicidad y Rennesmee estiro ambos brazos para ir con su mamá, pero Jacob no se movía.

Edward pensó en arrebatarle a la niña, sería algo sencillo, pero también sabía que no era justo, por lo que se veía, Jacob había cuidado bien a su hija y se notaba que él la quería, así que decidió esperar pacientemente.

Rennesmee, al darse cuenta que por más que se estiraba no se podía acercar a si mamá, miró a Jacob quien la miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, puso una manita en la mejilla de su amigo y con la otra señaló a Bella. Jacob asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a Nessie y avanzó lentamente hacia Bella.

-Señora, aquí esta su bebé- dijo él con todo el dolor de su corazón. Bella rápidamente tomó a Rennesmee en sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, llorando de felicidad, la llenó de besos y le repitió una y otra vez que la amaba, Edward rodeo con los brazos a sus dos amores.

Un poco más lejos, Jasper trataba de contener los saltos de alegría de su novia, quien seguía narrando cada detalle del feliz rencuentro, Emmett y Rose no cabían de la felicidad, y Esme lloraba mares mientras escuchaba a Alice, Carlisle sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Harry y Sue veían con ternura a la familia reunida, Jacob era el único que estaba triste, no dejaba de mirar a Nessie. De pronto se sintió enojado con el mundo, ¿Por qué él no podía quedarse con la gente que amaba?, primero su papá de alejó, después su mamá murió y ahora su amiguita, su hermanita también lo dejaba, estaba decidido a alejarse de los Claerwater antes de que ello ya no lo quisieran, se dio la vuelta para alejarse cuando.

-¡JACOB!- escuchó a lo lejos, se giró lentamente, y vio un hombre muy parecido a él correr en su dirección. Cuando por fin lo pudo ver bien, lo reconoció.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó y corrió a su encuentro.

* * *

**Otra vez senti raro escribir un capitulo sin tanto drama, pero bueno, tenia que hacer que se encontraran no?**

**Siguiente capitulo el final**

**Dejenme sus comentarios...**

**Besos a todos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo **

La felicidad en la que vivía la familia Cullen, Hale y el único Swan, no hay modo de describirla. Rennesmee ya estaba con ellos y no podían ser más felices.

Bella y Edward a duras penas se separaban de ella, ambos sentían que entre más estuvieran con ella más rápido obtendrían el amor de su hija, aunque este ya estaba presente en la niña, por esa razón en el momento en el que los vio en la playa quiso ir con ellos, reconoció la voz de Edward y en los ojos de Bella experimento por primera vez el amor de una madre, por lo que la joven pareja no debía preocuparse mucho por el amor de su hija, pero ellos no lo entendían así, se sentían inseguros, sobre todo cuando después de un mes del regreso de Rennesmee la niña comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña.

En tan sólo un mes la personalidad de la niña se dejó ver, era una niña risueña, observadora e inteligente, se adaptó rápidamente a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

Cuando veía a Emmett soltaba unas carcajadas que hacían suspirar a todos, al principio el oso Swan se divertía con ese reacción ya que por lo regular hacia algo para que la niña se riera, pero esa reacción no sólo era cuando él hacia algo, la niña reía con sólo ver a su tío.

-¿A caso tengo monos en la cara?- le dijo Emmett muy frío y cortante a su sobrina, un día en el que él estaba algo molesto y no estaba de humor para las risas.

La niña lo notó, gateó hasta él le extendió los brazos, cuando Emmett la alzó ella lo abrazo y le dio uno de sus extraños besos, Rennesmee sólo abría su boquita y la pegaba a la mejilla dejando su saliva que a nadie le parecía asqueroso, más bien tierno; con esto Emmett olvidó su mal humor y comenzó a jugar con la niña igual que siempre haciéndola reír como loca.

Cuando estaba con Alice se dedicaba a observarla mientras caminaba, más bien danzaba por todos lados, cuando había alguien con ellas les pedía con su manita que la ayudarán a mantenerse de pie, era muy gracioso ver cómo ella intentaba seguir a su tía e imitar con dificultad sus movimientos.

Con Rosalie se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello rubio, se maravillaba con la belleza de su tía, sí, su tía aunque todavía no se había casado con Emmett y aunque no lo hiciera, Rose siempre sería la tía de Rennesmee, no sólo por qué Bella la estaba enseñando a decirle tía sino también porque la niña la quería como tal, al igual que a su tío Jasper.

Su tiempo con él era de relajación, aunque para una niña tan chica no era muy necesario relajarse pero de todas maneras ambos disfrutaban de esos momentos en los que él le leía o simplemente se quedaba uno al lado del otro disfrutando del silencio, por lo regular Jasper era el encargado de hacer que tomará su siesta y no porque la aburriera sino porque él tenía una extraña habilidad para tranquilizar a las personas y Rennesmee no era la excepción.

Sus tiempo con Esme era por lo regular en el jardín, la niña la observaba hablándole a las plantas, cuidándolas como los seres vivientes que eran, a veces su abuela le regalaba una flor y se la acomodaba en su rizado cabello haciendo que con eso todo el resto del día se la pasará presumiendo el regalo de su abuelita.

El tiempo que pasaba con Carlisle era poco, pero muy provechoso, él disfrutaba enseñándole a su nieta las partes del cuerpo, le platicaba del hospital, a veces se emocionaba tanto hablando con ella que comenzaba a decir palabras médicas que sólo él sabía su significado, pero Rennesmee disfrutaba de la expresión de su abuelo cuando hablaba de su trabajo que aunque no entendiera nada se mantenía atenta y sonriente.

Pero lo que más disfrutaba era estar con sus papás, cuando ellos estaban presentes nadie podía separarla de ellos, lo más que podían lograr era que los escuchará con atención desde los brazos de Bella o de Edward, siendo estos en los que se quedaba dormida todas las noches mientras escuchaba a su padre tararear su nana, la cual Edward compuso sólo para ella, ese precioso momento era siempre observado por Bella, quien babeaba por su esposo y si hija.

Bueno, todo esto cambió de un momento a otro, un día Rennesmee se despertó llorando con desesperación, cosa muy extraña en ella, tanto así que Bella le pidió a Carlisle que la revisará, pensando que estaba enferma, Carlisle le dijo que ella estaba muy sana que no se preocupara. La tranquilidad nunca llegó porque la niña dejó de reír y muchas veces lloraba sin ninguna razón, no era un llanto típico de bebé era más bien uno de tristeza, de un momento a otro sus ojitos dejaban salir unas gruesas lágrimas sin sollozos, muchas de las veces Bella no lo resistía y lloraba junto con ella tratando de ocultar las lágrima en el hombro de su esposo quien a pesar de querer llorar igual que ellas no lo hacía a él le tocaba se fuerte por sus dos amores.

Nadie entendía lo que le pasaba a Rennesmee, Carlisle se estaba preocupando, su nieta tenía los síntomas típicos de la depresión, pero eso no era posible, ella era una bebé, una dulce e inocente bebé que no tenía motivos para estar deprimida. Rennesmee duró una semana en ese estado hasta que un día alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Detective! ¿Que lo trae por aquí?- dijo Emmett cuando abrió la puerta

-Vengo a hablar con el doctor- dijo Billy algo apenado.

- ¡CARLISLE¡- el grito de Emmett retumbó por toda la casa.

-Hay otros modos más civilizados para llamar a la gente- dijo Carlisle quien salió disparado y asustado de su despacho por el grito de Emmett. El oso Swan se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al comentario del doctor.

Después de un cordial saludo, Carlisle invitó a Billy a pasar a su despacho notando en su semblante la preocupación. El detective le explicó la razón de su visita y la ágil mente de Carlisle dio solución rápidamente, no sólo al problema del detective sino también a uno que lo tenía sin dormir.

Dos horas después, todos estaba en la sala observando a la cabizbaja Rennesmee, quien estaba sentada en el piso girando un juguete un sus manitas y soltando tristes suspiros. Cuando el timbre sonó, Carlisle sonrío haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño, nuevamente Emmett abrió la puerta

-¡Jacob!- dijo con la emoción en su voz. Cuando Rennesmee escuchó ese nombre volteo hacia la puerta y su carita se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa cuando vio a su amigo

-¡Nessie!- gritó Jacob y corrió hacia ella.

Bella bufó por el apodo pero no dijo nada, aunque no le gustará como la llamaba debía admitir que Jacob era la medicina para la depresión de su hija y eso merecía que ella soportara ese maldito apodo, aunque a él seria al único que le permitiera llamarla así. Claro, una cosa era lo que ella quería y otra lo que Emmett pensará y él pensaba que Nessie era un nombre más fácil de pronunciar y más divertido ya que con él hacia enojar a su hermana.

Desde ese día Jacob pasaba la mayoría de las tardes jugando con Nessie. Ya que él también estaba deprimido con la lejanía de la niña.

Y también desde eso día, Emmett molestaba a Bella diciéndole a Rennesmee Nessie o Ness, siendo este ultimo el apodo que provocaba la ira ciega de la castaña quien por lo regular arremetía contra su hermano que solo atinaba a doblarse de la risa por el débil intento de su hermana por lastimarlo, el resto de la familia disfrutaba de estas batallas.

**Dos años después.**

-¡Feliz aniversario!- dijo Edward a Bella, le dio un casto beso en los labios y deslizó unos papeles sobre la mesa del lujoso restaurante al que habían ido a cenar. Bella frunció el ceño mirando el sobre, él la animó a abrirlo con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando ella lo abrió su frente se frunció más.

-¿El contrato prenupcial?- dijo ella

-Así es, hoy pierde su validez, cumplimos tres años de casados- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa, Bella seguía confundida.

-Sí- susurró, se quedó pensando un momento y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo, Edward ya no tenía razón alguna para seguir casado con ella, si se divorciaban ahora perdería solo la mitad de lo que le corresponde pero no todo, su garganta se cerró y las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos -¿Te quieres divorciar de mi?- apenas pudo decir

-¡NO!... yo… ¡oh, Dios, Bella!... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- dijo Edward alarmado por la conclusión a la que ella había llegado –yo solo quería… uff- se llevó una mano a su cabello, nervioso, no pensaba hacer eso hasta el postre pero necesitaba hacer que Bella saliera de su error.

Muy nervioso se levantó se su lugar y se puso frente a Bella, esta se giró hacia él, secándose con el dorso de su mano, las pocas lagrimas que sus ojos no pudieron retener. Edward colocó una rodilla en el piso, sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió frente a Bella, esta abrió muchos los ojos al ver el sencillo pero precioso anillo, quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraban en su boca.

-Sé que ya estamos casados, pero quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo mucho que te amo, de lo mucho que tú y nuestra hija significan para mí… Bella, tal vez nuestra unión fue por obligación pero ha sido la obligación más hermosa, llenaste mi vida… no, tu eres mi vida… ahora, sin contratos prenupciales, sin ser obligados te pregunto, Bella… ¿quieres casarte conmigo… otra vez?

Bella soltó las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y con una gran "sí" se abalanzó al cuello de su esposo/prometido y le dio un beso lleno de amor y felicidad. Ahora sí, las cosas estaban más o menos normales, quitándole que ya estaban casados y tenían una hija, ahora estaban siguiendo lo que la sociedad decía como correcto, primero se aman después se comprometen y luego se casan, como siempre debió haber sido.

Alice se puso como loca de felicidad cuando la pareja de esposos/comprometidos le informó a la familia de su unión, esta vez por la iglesia y en presencia de todos sus conocidos, pero lo que trastornó a Alice fue que ella sería la dama de honor y sería la encargada de planear todo, tenía carta blanca, la única condición era que la boda se realizaría el mismo día que su primera boda, ambos querían borrar ese triste recuerdo, para ninguno de los dos esa boda había sido algo que quisieran recordar.

-¿Y qué hacemos con esto?- dijo Bella mostrando el contrato prenupcial.

Edward sonrió con malicia, se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con un bote y una caja de cerillos, tomó los papeles y los rompió a la mitad, una de las mitades se la entregó a Bella y la otra comenzó a hacerla pedacitos con sus propias manos y lanzando los restos al bote, Bella hizo lo mismo.

Toda la familia los miraba divertidos, ya que la pareja parecía lunática destrozando el documento en miles de pedacitos, incluso Rennesmee se reía, aunque no entendía porque sus papás hacían eso. Cuando Edward lanzó un cerillo encendido al bote donde habían echado los pedazos del documento, Bella la miró y dijo:

-Tesoro, esto no se debe de hacer, es peligroso jugar con fuego, ¿entiendes?- dijo mientras la miraba, Rennesmee asintió.

-Sí, es peligroso que los niños y Emmett jueguen con fuego si no hay un adulto serca- susurró Jasper en el oído de la niña, Ness lo miró confundida.

-¿Tío oso, también?- preguntó ella, Jasper asintió y le hizo señas con la barbilla para que la niña viera a Emmett.

Emmett tenía un cerillo encendido entre su dedo pulgar e índice observando como la flama lo consumía. Miró hacia Bella y dijo:

-Nunca he entendido porque dicen que no debo jugar con… ¡AUCH!- gritó soltando lo poco que quedaba del cerillo y llevó sus dedos quemados a la boca -¡Roooose!- chilló

-¿Qué pasa osito?- dijo Rose acercándose al oso-quemado-Swan, este hizo un puchero y mostro sus dedos.

-Enserio, a veces tu hermano me asusta- le susurró Edward a Bella, mientras veían al oso comportándose como niño chiquito y a Rose mimándolo como si fuera su mamá y no su novia.

-Déjalo, ahora está disfrutando de la niñez que no pudo tener cuando era niño, él tuvo que crecer antes para poder cuidarnos por la ausencia de nuestros padres- explicó ella viendo a su hermano.

-Oh, entonces dejemos que sea un niño- acordó Edward.

Sonó el timbre.

-¡YO VOY!- gritó Nessie y corrió a la puerta -¡Hola!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa a los visitantes.

-Hola, ¿está tu mamá?- dijo una voz femenina en tono frio y cortante, Nessie frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa señora.

-Renneé, es nuestra nieta- dijo Charlie y le sonrió a Rennesmee, esta le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Lo que sea- dijo Renné, Ness volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Quién es cora…?- no terminó de decir Bella cuando vio a sus papás –tesoro, ve con tu papi- le dijo a la niña con fingida tranquilidad.

-Si mami… adiós- se despidió únicamente de Charlie con la manita, este sonrió y siguió a la niña con la vista, Renné le dio un nada disimulado codazo pero este por primera vez la ignoró, el corazón de Bella se encogió.

-Papá…- Charlie la miró -¿quieres ir con ella?

Renné miró mal a Charlie, nuevamente la ignoró y asintió. Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja, con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que fuera, este sin siquiera mirar a su esposa caminó hacia donde se había ido su nieta. Renné le dedicó unas palabrotas entre dientes, haciendo que Bella dejara de sonreír y apretara los dientes por la rabia.

-¿Qué haces aquí _mamá_?- dijo la última palabra como si fuera una palabrota, ella ya sabía el significado real de ser madre, lo había experimentado con Esme y ahora que ella también era madre no podía creer como una mujer trataba a sus hijos como Renné lo había hecho.

-¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?- dijo mirándola de la forma en la que Bella siempre caía derrotada ante su madre pero esta vez no.

-¿Qué quieres… Renné?- dijo seca con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Por primera vez, Renné sintió dolor en su pecho al ver como la trataba su hija, pero era muy orgullosa y no dejaría que Bella viera su debilidad.

-Veo que Edward, sigue contigo… todavía no puedo creerlo- dijo mirando a Bella de arriba abajo.

-Por el contrario- dijo Edward acercándose a Bella –yo no puedo creer que _ella_ siga conmigo- dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su esposa y la pegó firmemente a su costado, él sabía que aunque Bella pareciera que estaba llevando las cosas bien, por dentro ella estaba mal, y tenía razón.

Aunque Renné nunca fue una buena madre, Bella la quería y le dolía su rechazo.

-Como sea- dijo Renné moviendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto –quiero que te divorcies- dijo mirando a Bella fijamente, para que no tuviera duda de sus palabras. Con la fuerza de esa mirada Bella se sintió como una niña otra vez.

-¿Qué… que estás diciendo?- se obligó a decir

-Vamos Bella, ese siempre fue _nuestro_ plan, fuiste una idiota al no divorciarte antes de que se anulara el contrato… pero eso no importa, podemos quedarnos con la mitad de su fortuna- dijo Renné con malicia en su mirada.

Bella estaba helada, sintió como Edward se tensó al escuchar como Renné la calumniaba, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, no quería que esa mirada de odio volviera, no la soportaría, gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué su madre la odiaba tanto?

-¿Mami?- no se había dado cuenta que Rennesmee la abrazaba por las piernas, la miró y notó un puchero y sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, recordó porque debía ser fuerte, se enjuagó las lagrimas y forzó una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien princesa- dijo y después miró a su madre –no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

-Es la verdad- mintió Renné

Edward se tensó aun mas apretando mas fuerte su agarré hacia Bella, su mandíbula estaba apretada y miraba mas allá de Renné. Bella giró su cabeza hacia su esposo, su expresión la asustó

-Edward… yo no…- no pudo decir más, lo sollozos y las lagrimas se lo impidieron.

Edward reaccionó, y miró a su esposa, nuevamente se sintió un monstruo, por haber dado la impresión de que él creía en las mentiras de Renné, abrazó a su esposa con fuerza tratando de decirle con sus brazos que le creía y la amaba.

-¡VETE!- le gritó Rennesmee a Renné –Tu haces llorar a mi mami… ¡VETE!- Ness miraba a su abuela con rechazo y enojo, la mujer parpadeó, tratando de comprender el vacio que de pronto sintió.

-Vete Renné- dijo Charlie acercándose a ella –nadie te quiere aquí… ni siquiera yo.

El vacío se hizo más grande. Volteo a ver a su nieta, esta estaba en los brazos de sus padres en un dulce abrazo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que se perdió todos esos años.

-Vete… Renné- dijo Emmett pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su padre.

Eso rompió por completo su corazón, se sintió sola, realmente sola, pero su orgullo no la dejó ni por un segundo, tragándose el dolor que sentía, le dedico una mirada fría y orgullosa a cada uno de los presentes, que para ese momento ya eran todos los Cullen, los Hale y los dos hombres Swan, giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

-Creo que… yo también debo irme- dijo Charlie después de un largo momento de pesado silencio, caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose en el umbral de esta giró su cabeza y miró a sus hijos lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas –perdónenme.

Eso fue suficiente para los hermanos, Bella dejó a Rennesmee en los brazos de Edward y corrió a abrazar a su padre, Emmett los abrazó a ambos, pasaron varios minutos los tres llorando y diciéndose palabras de cariño y de disculpa. Esme y Alice lloraban en los brazos de sus parejas, Rose se mordía el labio para aguantar las lagrimas pero se veía la emoción en su ojos. Edward y Rennesmee estaban maravillados por la sonrisa que tenía Bella a pesar de que seguía llorando.

El perdón fue instantáneo, ni Emmett ni Bella olvidarían nunca la forma en la que se comportó Charlie con ellos, pero jamás habría reproches eso les serviría a ambos para ser mejores padres.

Después de ese día, Charlie pidió el divorcio, ella se quedó con la mitad de la fortuna de la familia, pero a Charlie no le importó, él estaba feliz con sus hijos y su nieta, pudo entregar a Bella en su boda y disfrutar de la felicidad de su hija, en cambio Renné, sí, tendría mucho dinero pero estaría sola, bueno eso hasta que Phil llegó a su vida en solo tres meses de relación, el hombre le robó todo su dinero y la abandonó, ahora ella está sola y sin su preciado dinero.

**Dos años después**

Bella, Edward y Rennesmee, vivían en un departamento cerca de la universidad, donde Bella estudiaba Literatura y Edward Música, el primer año se las arreglaron para tener horarios en los que por lo menos uno de los dos se quedara con Nessie, después ella pudo entrar al preescolar y las cosas se simplificaron, todos estaban ausentes por las mañanas y en las tardes estaban juntos.

Jacob los visitaba constantemente, aunque el chico era ocho años más grande que Nessie no dejaba de frecuentarla y no le apenaba que sus amigos lo vieran jugando con una niña de casi cinco años.

Una noche, Alice se ofreció a cuidar a Nessie mientras Edward y Bella salían a divertirse. Pues la pareja se comportó como si nunca hubieran salido a bailar, tomaron de una manera descontrolada, fue un milagro que llegaran sanos y salvos a casa. A la mañana siguiente, despertaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ambos desnudos. Ok, eran marido y mujer y no había ningún problema, pero ellos igual que hacía cinco años, no recordaban nada, esta vez Edward en realidad no recordaba nada. No pudieron evitarlo y soltaron sonoras carcajadas que rápidamente se detuvieron por el inmenso dolor de cabeza, pero aun así la cara divertida no se les quito.

-Solo falta que me dejaras embarazada otra vez- dijo Bella divertida. Edward soltó una risa que se transformo en un gemido de dolor.

Y adivinen que…

-Edward…- lo llamó Bella un mes después – lo volviste a hacer- dijo mostrándole una prueba de embarazo, que mostraba dos líneas rosas en señal de positivo.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada, la abrazó y le planto un pasional beso en los labios.

-Ahora, estamos _obligados_ a casarnos otra vez- bromeó Edward. Ambos se doblaron de la risa, no podían creer que lo hubieran hecho otra vez.

Ocho meses después nació un precioso niño de ojos verdes, cabello alborotado castaño oscuro muy parecido a su padre lo llamaron Edward Jair, pero lo llamaban E.J.

Ahora Edward y Bella solo estaban _obligados_ a ser felices.

**FIN**

* * *

**Siento la demora, pero parecia que mi inspiracion no queria que este fic acabara... pero lo lográ, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les agradesco a todas y todos los que me didicaron unos minutos de su tiempo para comentar sobre mi trabajo... en serio se los agradesco... ustedes hicieron que esta historia continuara...**

**Al principio no me convencia mucho seguir escribiendo, el drama no me gusta del todo, pero con este fic aprendi a quererlo...**

**Gracias chicos y chicas... ahora un ultimo favor...**

**¿Que les parecio el final?**

**¿Debo seguir escribiendo o mejor me dedico a otra cosa?**

**Me despiro, pero los espero en mis otros fics...**

**Besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**

**P.D: El nombre del hijo de Bella y Edward no me convense del todo pero no encontre otro que tuviera las iniciales E.J... no podia llarlo Edward Jacob, no tendria sentido**


End file.
